Solving the Mack Case
by PartyHostess12
Summary: "I'm not most girls who want to be popular and try to win everyone's votes to become homecoming queen. I'm rather a tomboy type of girl who can defend herself and one of my biggest goals in life is to solve my dad's last case right before he disappeared."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my third story for FanFiction and I hope you all will love reading this and please review and give me any ideas for this story to be even better! I hope you will enjoy reading this story!**

This is my first day at West City High School and I am not looking forward to one bit. The last high school I went to was a big mistake. My dad was the sheriff in a little town in Nebraska, but I moved away to Japan with my mom since my dad disappeared one day and never came back. Everyone in town despised us so much to where they started throwing rocks through our windows, knew where we lived and even started following us in town. Everyone was against us and dad was not there to protect his own family, so, we left and decided to get out of the country. My boyfriend cheated on me and started hanging out with my best friend. They left me just like my dad left us. It felt like betrayal since they didn't help me as the situation was getting harder and harder. Who said life is easy?

"Kelsey? Kelz? Kelsey! Get up! You are going to be late on your first day in school," my mom yelled from downstairs. I groaned from my warm, comfortable bed. Once I got up and ready just in time before school started, Mom made breakfast and she was ready for work as a secretary in Capsule Corps. Which was said to be one of the best businesses in town, I for one, did not really care if it was; all I worried about was surviving through high school.

As I walked through our front door, the school bus I was assigned to ride took off without waiting for me. "Just great. Now, I'm going to be late for 1st period." I said to myself, feeling irritated, "Why does life hate me so much?" I told my mom the situation and she gave me a ride in her little, old Plymouth car. I arrived to my first class just in time after I went to the office to get my schedule. My class schedule read:

_1__st__ period: Geometry_

_2__nd__ period: Biology_

_3__rd__ period: English 10_

_4__th__ period: Yearbook_

_5__th__ period: Newspaper_

_6__th__ period: P.E._

_7__th__ period: World Geo. _

Yeah, this is going to be fun. I finally made it to math class and took a seat which people stared at me kind of funny. I slowly slid on my seat trying to hide under the desk which was really no point to it. The teacher walked to his desk and said, "Good morning, class." Everyone else either replied good morning or said nothing at all. "Well, before I move on to the lesson for today, we have a new student today. She came from the US and will stay in Japan until she graduates. Say hi to Kelsey Mack!" No one said a word; instead there were whispers and people moving in different desks. I just sat on my seat and said nothing. So, class continued. It was really boring because I already learned that stuff, so, I got done with the paper work before anyone else in the class finished theirs and the teacher let me leave early.

As I walked through the unknown halls, I tried looking for my locker, but I kept taking the wrong hall. I looked down at my class schedule again to memorize the locker number when I felt I ran into a pillar. I practically fell on my bottom and dropped the binder and schedule. I got on my knees and started reaching for my stuff, but someone got to it first. I looked up and saw a purple haired guy with the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. He looked at me and smiled while giving my stuff back to me. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you so hard." He apologized.

"No big deal. I'm usually clumsy," I replied while getting on my feet.

"You must be the new student the school has been talking about. My name is Trunks. Trunks Brief."

"Nice to meet you, Trunks. I'm Kelsey Mack, but everyone calls me Kelz for short."

"Sweet! Do you need help finding your class or…"

"My locker. For some reason I can't seem to find it."

"I think I can help you with that."

"Oh no! That is ok. I'll find it. I'm actually getting really close."

"Alright. If you say so, well Kelsey, I hope we will meet again."

"That will be great."

"See you later!" he said as he walked away.

"See ya!"

**Two classes later:**

"Welcome to the Yearbook class! It is an honor to have you part of our staff. Ok, well, nobody really needs help with their layouts at this moment, but we do need more pictures for the volleyball team. Tomorrow night, they have a big game coming up. It will be here at 7pm. Do you think you can do it?"

"No problem! I would be happy to take the assignment."

"Alright! Here I will give you a camera…"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could use my own camera," I said as I pulled out my old fashioned, newspaper camera that never failed me, "would that be ok?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Thanks! So, the game is tomorrow, at the gym?"

**After School:**

"Mom! Mom? Are you home?" I yelled while locking the door behind me. All I got for an answer was silence. I took a deep breath and collapsed on the big couch. I just kept looking back to why Dad left without telling us what happened. Was he in trouble or didn't he love us anymore? I've always helped him with his cases if he was stuck somewhere along the line. Of course, that helped him to solve his cases; I was his one and only detective girl. "Where are you dad?"

**Later that night:**

"So, how was school, honey?" asked Mom while making a fruit salad for the two of us.

"It was ok, I suppose. I'm already on an assignment for both yearbook and newspaper classes! I will have to take tons of pictures, but I am…" I stopped.

"Sweetheart, you know I feel uncomfortable about you taking assignments like taking pictures of other people," she said so sweetly.

"Mom, that is a reporter's job. It's not like I'm solving a crime case and getting into trouble."

"Just making sure. I never want you to become a detective like your father before he became a sheriff. And look what happened to him? Nothing! He just disappeared…"

"Mom, I promise I won't do any detective work like Dad," I said with my fingers crossed behind my back.

"Good."

"How was your first day of work?"

"It was great! My boss is very brilliant and nice. She is pregnant at this moment and needs help finishing her projects. I guess her husband doesn't want her to overwork herself."

"How very touching," I replied sarcastly, "Is she the owner of Capsule Corps?"

"Yes, she is. Her name is Bulma Brief and she is very kind to all of her workers."

"Brief? Oh great."

What?"

"Does she have a son by chance?"

"I didn't ask, but I will tomorrow if you want me to."

"No, that's ok. I met a Brief at school this morning. I was just curious."

"Do you know what curiosity does to cats?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"But the thing is with me, I'm not a cat."

"Something like your father would say. Always trying to be a smartalic," She giggled and then looked sad," I'm going to bed. Good night sweetie." She kissed my forehead and left the room. Mom never liked talking about Dad, it always made her cry, but of course, she doesn't cry in front of anyone, including me. I just hear her sniffles outside of her door. I soon started dishing out some of the fruit salad for myself.

**The next day:**

"Mom! The stupid bus left me again! Could you give me another ride? Mom?" I yelled running back in the house, but nobody answered. I looked in her bedroom, but she wasn't there, than I looked in the kitchen and saw a note stuck on the fridge. It read:

"I was called to work early. Sorry, I made your lunch on the table and hope you have a great day sweetie! Love, Mom"

"You have to be kidding me!" I ran out of the house and walked as fast as I could for school. As I continued my walk, I heard someone calling out to me.

"Hey miss! Are you lost?" I turned around and saw 3 big buff guys walking behind me. I looked up at them, literally. They seemed to be 6 ft. tall while I'm just a 5'4 ft girl who does not need trouble to follow her at this point. "I said are you lost little one?"

"No, I'm not. But thank you for your concern. I'm on my way…" I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me towards them.

"Come on, sweetheart. You can tell us the truth. Would you like to have some fun with us?" asked the leader of the group as he grabbed my chin to face him.

"No! Now leave me alone, you creep!" I yelled as I kicked his groin and ran as fast I could away from them. I could hear them behind me and telling me to stop, but I'm not stupid. I am a sheriff's daughter for crying out loud! I know when to defend myself and when to run. All of the sudden, I felt someone pull me to the side and cover my mouth with their hand. The three big bullies were too stupid to know where I was, so, they continued to run the other way. I felt the hand on my mouth slid down and release me.

"Are you alright? I hope you didn't get hurt?" I turned around and saw a black haired guy with a grin on his face that would make you laugh since it was cute.

"I'm fine. Thanks," I replied tucking some of my ginger hair behind my ear in a nervous gesture.

"I'm Goten Son by the way. What's your name?"

"Kelsey Mack," we shook hands in a friendly gesture.

"You must be the new girl at school I heard so much about. What grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore."

"That's great! So, am I!"

"I didn't see you at school yesterday."

"Oh, that was because of my dad. He pulled me out of school to train."

"Train for what?"

"A fighting competition."

"Oh, very interesting."

"Yeah. Well, we better get a move on before we are late for classes."

**Later that day:**

It looks like I finally made a friend at school: Goten Son, who is very goofy, but he is very kind and will stand up with you no matter what. He does seem like someone I could trust, but I just met him this morning and I already trust him. I guess I really want a friend, so, it's a good thing I ran into him today or rather he pulled me away from a gang and saved my life there.

"Hey Kelz! Do you need a ride home?" asked Goten who ran up to me.

"Sure. I would not want to run into that gang again. There would probably be no hero to save me than," I answered looking all pouty and cute, Goten's face softened.

"Alright! I have a ride with my best friend, I am sure he would not mind to have an extra passenger."

"Awesome!"

"Hey Trunks! Kelz is riding with us today. Do you mind if she comes with us?"

"Not at all. We got plenty of room." I heard a gruffly voice from inside the car and I saw him. The guy with lavender hair, Trunks Brief. "You are just in luck! Both Goten and I don't have football practice today."

"I guess so."

"Well hop in guys! I have to pick up my girlfriend in 45 minutes. I'm kinda running out of time."

"Yeah, I still can't believe you are dating one of the most popular girls in school!"

"I know….."

"Congrats with the whole getting the girl thing, but I have to get ready for the big game tonight to take pictures. So, can we please get a move on! I cannot be late for it," I said getting annoyed with the whole being popular and who wins the girl's heart and so on. These guys were just like everyone else, being popular and having girlfriends who were probably preppy cheerleaders who everyone else thinks they are so hot. Sorry, but I'm not most girls who want to be popular and try to win everyone's votes to become homecoming queen. I'm rather a tomboy type of girl who can defend herself and one of my biggest goals in life is to solve my dad's last case right before he disappeared.  
>"Yeah, we should get a move on. Hey Kelz, is it ok if we stop over at Capsule Corps really quick?" asked Trunks who looked into his rearview mirror to stare at me.<p>

"Sure, what for?"

"Oh, I have to pick something up before my date tonight."

"Not a problem." Wow. I finally get to go to the famous Capsule Corps my mom has been talking nonstop about. This should be very interesting. I might even get to see my mom work as the new secretary for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the lab, Trunks Brief," said the computer voice from the gate to let the three of us in the building.

"Wow. You guys have quite a bit of security here," I replied breaking the silence.

"Well, I guess that's part of business. My mother is very careful with her projects and doesn't want anyone to steal any of her ideas."

"That makes since."

"Hey Mom! I'm home!" Trunks yelled out.

"Hi Trunks! Hi Goten! How are you two boys doing? I hope you two are being good. Who is this?" a blue haired woman walked through the door and gave the two boys a hug and stared at me with a puzzled look.

"This is Kelsey. Kelsey Mack. She's the new student at school," Goten replied.

"Mack? Are you related to Maggie Mack by chance?" Trunk's mom asked, looking at me.

"Yes, she is my mom," I answered shyly.

"Well, I am happy to finally meet my new secretary's daughter of who I heard so much about. If you want to see your mom, I can lead you to her."

"That will be great. Thanks Mrs. Brief."

"Oh, just call me Bulma. I really don't like it when people call me that, it makes me sound old," Bulma laughed while petting her rounded stomach. I nodded my head. Bulma led the three of us through the lab door and came across to a big desk and the person who was sitting behind it was my mom answering a phone call. She looked up and smiled once she saw me. I waved at her and started to look around the room. There was a huge screened TV hanging on the wall on the left side of Mom's desk, I started watching it and something caught my eye. It was on the news channel and one of the reporters was interviewing, Mr. Snipe, the new sheriff back at home or maybe not our home anymore. I turned up the volume a little higher and started to listen what Mr. Snipe would say.

_"So, Sheriff Snipe, I heard you're the new sheriff in Cambridge, Nebraska. How does it feel like?" asked the news reporter who held out a microphone to the young man on TV. _

_ "It feels fantastic!" answered the man who took my dad's job after the whole disappearance._

_ "I heard the sheriff before you was Derek Mack, a family man who has been working as a sheriff for 17 years. Do you have any idea why he disappeared without saying anything? He was one of the best sheriffs in town I heard."_

_ "Derek Mack? The best sheriff in town? Ha! I would disagree with you there. He wasn't even considered a leader; he was a coward and couldn't face anymore crime cases. He was scared and his family moved away because they were afraid. What a bunch of cowards! Everyone in town even agrees with me about the Mack family…."_ the TV screen was turned off before he could even finish his sentence. I turned around and saw my mom holding the TV remote and giving me her disappointed look.

"That's enough for one day, sweetie."

"But…." I started.

"We'll talk later," Mom answered and looked back to her paper work. No one else in the room was even paying attention to us which was a really good thing at this moment. I then saw a figure standing beside the door staring at everyone with a serious look on his face. He started walking over to Bulma and said, "Woman, how many times do I have to tell you to rest and Trunks, why are you always bothering your mother with Kakrott's son and your girlfriend?" I felt my mouth drop and look shocked on how he supposedly knew what was going on.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I exclaimed and kind of glared at the man I suppose is Trunk's dad.

"I wasn't talking to you now was I, girl," he replied a little harshly. I just crossed my arms and looked away.

"Vegeta! Be nice to our guests! You don't have to be so rude!" Bulma yelled, glaring at her husband.

"Woman! I do not have time to lecture with you; I have to get back to training. I just wanted to make sure….." he stopped quickly and I swear, I thought his cheeks were turning red from being embarrassed as he looked away quickly.

"Oh Vegeta! I didn't know you cared about us so much! That means a lot to me," Bulma answered, her eyes sparkled with excitement as if she just won a tournament.

"Shut up," Vegeta mumbled, his back facing toward us.

"Do they always act like this?" I whispered to Goten who stood closet to me.

"From being best friends with their son, yes. They always have these little arguments, but they are very entertaining if you ask me," Goten answered back. I shook my head.

"Well, we should get going. Now, I am super late for my date! I will see you later! Love you mom and dad! I have to drop off these two right now!" yelled Trunks as he dragged us along with him in a big rush.

"Bye Trunks! Bye Goten! It was nice to meet you, Kelsey! You are always welcome here to visit!" yelled Bulma as she waved at us.

"Don't crash the car, son, or I will take away your allowance!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Wow. Your dad seems to care a lot about you," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"That's my dad for you."

**Back at the house:**

"Bye Kelz! See you tomorrow!" yelled both Trunks and Goten. I waved back at them as the car drove away. I sighed and went inside the house. Why was Mr. Snipe the sheriff? He was considered one of the worst cops at the office because he never listened to orders and failed so many times whenever he was given a crime case. This just doesn't make any sense! Why did Mom not tell me about this! This is messed up! I thought again, why people hated my dad so much. He was considered one of the best sheriffs of all time and yet, he was treated like trash, and no one respected him. Mom and I were the only people he could always count on. I know what you must be thinking, but my mom was not only a stay-home mom, she did work as Dad's secretary at his old detective office and was awesome with finding sources. She was really good. I wonder why she was against him being a detective when she wasn't bad herself. I had to finally put all those thoughts away and get my camera and start heading over to the school for the volleyball game. This camera is very special to me because my dad gave it to me as a Christmas present. It use to be his when he was a detective and gave it to me since I wanted to be just like him someday. I still to this day want to be a detective just like him.

Once I left the house, I decided to go to the taxi right across the street since it was not safe for me to walk by myself because of this morning. It's not because I don't like to walk, I love it, but there are too many gangs around town that walking by myself is rather stupid, learned my lesson. When I made it safely to the school with the help of a taxi driver, I made it just in time before the game started. I ran to the school gym and sat somewhere in the top benches because it wasn't a good idea to sit in the front where you get hit by a ball constantly. I would be very mad if my camera got smashed by a volleyball! The game started and the crowd went wild right away, I guess West City High's Wildcats were really good. I took lots of great shots as the game continued; taking pictures is one of those things I'm pretty good at. Soon everyone started to get tense because it was a tie between the two teams: West City Wildcats vs. East City Eagles, if you ask me, these mascots are kinda dumb. Who even came up with the team names! Come off it! Anyways, by the end of the game, West City High won and the team hugged each other and saying good job. I took about 120 pictures once the event was over, well; the teacher is going to be very picky looking through these pictures. As I made it outside and waited for a taxi, I heard some bickering by the big school sign, there was one of West City High's volleyball players who argued with seemed to be her boyfriend. They argued and argued, pretty soon the guy slapped her across the face and started swearing at her like she was this horrible girlfriend and she didn't respect him. He slapped her again and she fell to the ground. I don't like it when people hurt someone else, it's not right, this is what my father has tried fighting for, stopping violence. I walked over to the girl and helped her up on her feet.

"What the heck are you doing? Don't help her out! This is none of your business!" the guy yelled and pushed me rather on the rough side. I glared at him and stood right in front of him, he soon backed down.

"When someone like you starts hitting others that makes it my business! If I were you, I would just walk away. I thought I would give you a fair warning," I replied coolly, but gave him one of my meanest looks showing him I wasn't standing down.

"You brat!" he started and was about to hit me in the guts, but I blocked him with my right arm and started to bend his hand backwards. He gasped and started begging me to stop.

"Strike one, bad move to make. If you touch your girlfriend again, you will answer to me!" I released his hand and he was about to kick me, but I blocked him once again and got him to fall on his stomach. "Strike two, when are you going to learn not to make a bad move? You're stupid, you know that?" I asked being my smartalic self. The guy winced and then ran away from us. I turned around to the girl with a bruised cheek, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Thanks! He's my ex-boyfriend and I told him to stay away from me, but he seems to think he owns me."

"Figures. If he ever bothers you, again, give me a call and I will teach him another lesson." The girl laughed and then winced and held her bruised cheek.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that. My name is Shannon," she said shaking my hand in a gentle grip.

"Kelsey, but you can call me Kelz if you want," I returned her handshake and told her my cell phone number whenever she needed help.

"I hope we'll hangout sometime….Kelz," she replied with a bright smile.

"That would be great, Shannon." I waved at her and went in the taxi while she walked to her car. What is it with me getting friends so fast? I consider that a new record! I'm glad I met new people even though they were in awkward moments.

**Yearbook Class:**

"Thank you, Kelsey for the new pictures! You just saved our butts there!" Chappy, the yearbook advisor, told me.

"It was nothing, really."

"You truly saved us here, that is one big accomplishment! Ok, your next assignment is…..I want you to start the homecoming layout. Take pictures of the homecoming football game and dance, interview people, and find the big story." Great. Now I'm stuck with the homecoming events. Oh well, I guess it's a starting point. The school bell rang and I stayed in the room for newspaper class, wonder what story I'm writing this time.

"Kelsey, can you come here please?" asked Mrs. Lovings, the newspaper advisor, who was not as cheery as Chappy, but very nice. She's a cool teacher.

"Yes, Mrs. Lovings?" I asked sweetly.

"I just thought of a good story for you and it was also the principal's idea. I want you to write a story about the Z fighters."

"The Z fighters? What are they?" Curiosity caught up with me.

"Nobody knows. They are just a group of people who fought in the Cell Games 16 years ago."

"You got me! I'm curious, so, what exactly are you asking me? You want me to discover who the group is and take an action photo of them?" Why do I even ask when I already knew the answer.

"Exactly."

**After school:**

Hi Kelz! How was the game last night?" asked Goten who snuck up behind as I picked up textbooks from my locker. I jumped and turned around wide eyed.

"Goten! Don't scare me like that!" I playfully slapped him on the shoulder. I guess I slapped him a little harder than what I meant to do and nearly popped a muscle. "Jeeze, Goten! You're hard as a rock!"

"Sorry! I just wanted to let you know both Trunks and I have football practice today, so we can't give you a ride home."

"That's ok. I'll just walk home."

"Isn't your mom picking you up?"

"No, she's at work."

"Oh, hey! I got an idea! I'll ask my older brother, Gohan to give you a lift!" he exclaimed as he pulled out his cell phone.

"No! That's ok! I'll just walk home."

"No chance! You are not walking home. Oh, hi Gohan! I was just wondering if you could pick up a friend of mine from school today. Videl can even come along. Kelsey Mack. Why is that the first question you would say? She's just a friend. Thanks bro! I owe you one!" he pushed the end button, "My brother is on his way with his fiancée."

"Why do you always have to do this? We just met yesterday."

"Because I always help a friend and that's what you are, my friend. I gotta get going! Talk to you later!" Goten yelled as he ran across the hall. I chuckled, what a gentleman.

I waited outside and saw Shannon's ex-boyfriend walking over to me. "Oh, great," I thought to myself.

"Hey you! Yes, I'm talking to you! Come over here and I will teach you a lesson!"

"No thanks! I think my work is done from last night," I answered with ease and looked away waiting for Goten's brother.

"Hey brat! I'm not done with you, yet! You owe me something," He yelled again.

"Let me think, I don't owe you anything!" I yelled back getting annoyed.

"I think you do! Come over here and I'll show you!"

"I don't think so!"

"That's it! I tried to be nice, but you continue to be mean," he yelled and this time, grabbed my right arm behind my back and grabbed my waist. I winced for the pressure on my arm started to hurt.

"Don't touch me," I warned him with a glare.

"You should stop demanding and telling people what to do. You're very pretty for being the new girl from a different country. I wouldn't want to ruin this pretty face of yours," he replied while rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"I tried to warn you, but you leave me no choice," my last answer before I stamped on his foot hard and elbowed him in the stomach after he released my arm. He fell to the ground, the same position like last night, "This is getting old really fast."

"Kelsey Mack!" I heard someone calling my name; I turned around and saw a black haired guy with glasses. You can defiantly tell he and Goten are related; it wasn't that hard to tell. Thanks to my detective instincts my dad taught me, my guesses are never wrong. I picked up my book bag and ran over to the car.

"Hi! I'm Kelsey! Nice to meet you," I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Gohan Son and this is my fiancée, Videl Satan. Are you ok? We just saw you having problems with that guy."

"Oh, that was no biggy. I ran into him last night and I guess he couldn't get enough of me," I joked. The couple giggled and Gohan opened the car door for me and let me in.

"Thank you for picking me up, but you really don't have to do this."

"Oh, it's no problem. We don't mind," Videl answered showing her violet eyes and smiled kindly at me.

"Yeah, not a problem. You must be the new student Goten and Trunks talked about. Where did you come from?" asked Gohan while he started the car.

"I'm from the US and both my mom and I just moved here like a month ago. She works at Capsule Corps as the new secretary."

"That is really cool! Where's your dad or do you even have a dad?" asked Gohan.

"My dad was the sheriff in town, but he died in an accident 6 months ago. My mom usually doesn't like to talk about it." I partially lied. It was true, Dad had been missing for 6 months, but I don't really know if he is alive or dead.

"I'm sorry," Videl replied.

"It's not your fault."

**Later that night:**

"Why didn't you tell me that Mr. Snipe was the new sheriff? Why are we even hiding?" I raised my voice getting confused.

"Because we weren't safe living there and Mr. Snipe is a rich guy who can buy his way to almost anything he wants. I wanted to protect you! I didn't want you to get hurt," Mom yelled getting teary eyed.

"I know you wanted to protect me, but from what? I knew I was getting bullied because I was the sheriff's daughter! What case was Dad working on before he left? What made him disappear without a trace?"

"You know I can't tell you. Your father didn't even want you involved."

"Get involved into what? I am so sick and tired being the last person to know the truth! What made Dad leave?" Mom took a deep breath and looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Good night, sweetie. I think that's enough talk for the night," she walked away to her bedroom and closed the door. I sat on the carpeted floor and started to cry. What was so horrible that everyone had to hide from me? I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard my cell phone ring, I read who it was from and answered it.

"Hi Shannon, what's up?" I asked sniffling a little bit.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just wondering if you would like to hangout with me, tonight."

"Sure, where at?"

"The coffee shop by Capsule Corps. Do you need a ride?"

"Yes, that would be nice. What time?"

"In five minutes."

"Meet me in the front."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked as Shannon bought us both mocha.

"Nope, not at the moment. I just want us to hangout together; get to know each other a little more."

"Where is the rest of the volleyball team? Aren't they your friends?" I asked while taking a small sip from my mocha.

"Well, we are a team, but not friends. It's all about competition, not friendship."

"You mean to tell me you don't have any friends to talk to?"

"I have some friends, but none of them don't understand being part of a school activity and doing your very best! None of them will even stand up for me, what you did yesterday; it taught me that I can trust you. Plus, you are in both yearbook and newspaper staffs, that is huge!"

"I didn't really think of it in that perspective."

"Well, now you do. Thank you, again for what you did yesterday. Almost everyone at school is afraid of my ex-boyfriend and wouldn't help me whenever he hit me or other stuff which I'm not going to fill in."

"That's alright with me. Isn't your ex supposed to be this big, scary guy who everyone stays away from, but for me, I think he's a wimp," I said with a chuckle. Shannon laughed and shook her head.

"Let's just hope he learned his lesson. I hope he never talks to me or even comes near me ever again!"

"Amen to that sister!" I exclaimed as I took a big gulp from my lukewarm mocha, "I should probably get going. We do have school tomorrow."

"I have volleyball practice early tomorrow morning. Hey! Do you need a ride to school? I have no problem taking you every morning, but getting back will be a problem because I have more practice."

"That would be awesome! One of my friends does not want me to run into gangs ever again."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 7am."

"Sounds great!"

**Next day:**

"Hey Kelz! Come sit with us for lunch!" Trunks called out to me after I picked up my tray of food. I took a seat between Trunks and Goten and started eating my favorite food of all time: Tacos! The school finally got a taco day, they finally did something American!

"So, how are things going for you?"

"Oh, I have this big story I have to write for the school newspaper and I seriously don't get how the subject is even for school material," I replied before chewing a big part of my taco.

"What story are you writing about?" asked Trunks.

"Oh, a group called Z fighters." Both boys dropped their plastic silverware, "Are you guys alright? Did I say something wrong?" I asked getting all concerned.

"Nope, we're good. The Z fighters, huh? Do you know who they are?" asked Trunks.

"Actually, nobody really knows who they are; all they know is that they are a group of guys who fought in the Cell Games, 16 years ago. The interesting part is, they were never seen again. My newspaper advisor thinks this would be the best story for the school and the principal even agrees, but I don't know where to look or even who to ask."

"Is this your way of asking us to help you out?" asked Goten looking at me with a grin on his face, acting adorable.

"If you put it that way than yes, I do need your help. Can we meet right after school?"

"Sure, I guess we could skip football practice just this once," replied Goten trying to ignore Trunk's glare.

"Thanks guys! You're the best! Meet me by my locker after 7th period," I told them as I stood up to take my tray and leave for my next class.

**After school:**

"Where were you guys taking me? I kind of faced out," I said trying to figure out where we were going.

"We are going to Capsule Corps, to see if we have any information about the Z fighters 16 years ago," answered Trunks as he drove his hover car.

"Why are we going there? Isn't your company full of gadgets?" I asked being confused what the guys were doing.

"We're asking my mom because she was there when it happened; maybe she knows more about it."

"Oh."

**Capsule Corps: **

"Hi Mom!"

"Hi Trunks! Hi everyone! What can I do for you guys?" asked Bulma with her bright smile on her face.

"Kelsey here has some questions she would like to ask. She's in the newspaper staff and is writing a big story," Goten replied while I rolled my eyes. Why did he have mention about me being a reporter?

"Oh, what story are you writing about?"

"A group called the Z fighters," I replied and Bulma dropped her tools on the floor, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; I just need to sit down for a second." Both Trunks and Goten helped her while I stood there looking embarrassed. I mean, why are these people overreacting about this story? It's only about a group of guys, nothing more right? My detective instincts are telling me there is more to this story than meets the eye. Why me?

"I have a feeling you guys know more about these Z fighters than anyone else in town. Please, spill the beans?" I asked in a joking matter. Bulma giggled.

"You have a funny personality, Kelsey. I will tell you the story of why these fighters came," she replied while I took out my note pad and started writing, "16 years ago, there was an alien called Cell who started going after people and pretty much ate them alive, trying to eat up their energy, so, he could get stronger. Well, he finally got tired of it and soon wanted a real challenge. Whoever was the strongest, he wanted to fight them and see if he could defeat them. That is how these unknown Z fighters came into the picture. They fought Cell and eventually beat him with everything they had."

"What happened to them?"

"They disappeared and never heard about them since."

"I'm liking how this story is turning out. Aliens? Good one! Do you know anyone else I could talk to who have witnessed the fight?"

"Well, I would talk to Mr. Satan. He was one of the fighters who tried to fight Cell."

"Was he one of the Z fighters?"

"No, actually he was one of those people who thought they could win with just one punch, but was proved wrong."

"Ok, well thank you very much, Bulma! You are a lifesaver!"

"Oh, I do try to help my friends whenever they have questions."

"Woman!" Bulma rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Here we go again! Run away guys, before he makes you fix that stupid gravity machine!" The three of us took off and ran away from the big argument that was going to take place. As we made it safely to the car, I had to wonder what a gravity machine was. I never heard of it before, I wonder if it is one of Bulma's gadgets she created.

"Hey guys, what is a gravity machine?" I asked trying to be cute.

"It is one of my mom's creations she made just for my dad before they got together."

"Got'cha."

"Would you like to visit Mr. Satan?" Goten asked to change the subject.

"Umm…..no thanks. I think I will head home and get some homework done."

"Alright, before I forget, my mom is setting up a picnic over at our house and is inviting our friends for a steak out. We were wondering if you would like to come, your mom can come, too. What do you say?" asked Trunks as he parked right in front of my house.

"Sure, sounds great! What time does it start?"

"11 am on Saturday. Make sure you bring a swimming suit, we're planning to go out for a swim at the beach."

"Count me in!"

When I finally went in the house, I looked around and saw my mom was not home, yet. I remembered what she told me last night and once again, I got curious and it was too late to stop it. I walked in my mom's bedroom and started looking through the files she kept from Dad's office. Why would she still have these? Somewhere in the back I found a video that was marked May 2010. This is about the same time Dad disappeared; I wonder if this is connected to everything that has been happening. I took the tape and hid it in a secret spot where my mom wouldn't even know where to look: my underwear drawer, the perfect spot to hide stuff from everyone because they never think to look in someone's underwear drawer. I mean who would?

I than decided to work on my yearbook assignment, homecoming. The game was 5 weeks away and the dance was 7 weeks away. I just started jotting down questions on my notepad, but the same thought kept running in my mind: watch that video. I know I shouldn't, but I have to if I ever want my dad to come home and become a family again. I soon craved for a cup of caramel latte and decided to go to the coffee shop that was only a couple blocks away from my house. I ordered it and started sipping my favorite coffee drink. "Would you like anything else?" asked a pretty, blond girl who looked like she was a freshman in high school.

"No thanks. I'm good." She then went back to cleaning the counters. 15 minutes later, to be exact, 4 big guys who looked like trouble walked right in the shop and talked to the blond waitress who looked terrified. I didn't really listen to what they were saying, but then out of nowhere, one of the guys pulled the waitress toward him and started, oh what's the word, harassing her. That was another thing on my list that made me mad. I walked over to them and pulled the crying waitress behind me. "You jerks back away from her!"

"Who says so? We can do whatever we want!" said one of the guys who took out a gun which made everyone else in the shop scared.

"If you are trying to scare me by waving that gun in my face, you failed. I'm not afraid of you and if I were you, I would walk away. I really don't want any trouble here." I answered acting serious and being sweet all the same time. It took me years to finally master that technique. I guess I learned from the best.

"Oh really, let's just see if I pull this trig…." The guy never even finished his sentence when my hand slapped the gun away from him and pushed him towards one of the tables which he fell over, right on his face. Everything went too fast, the other two guys tried to attack me, but I beat them first and the last guy I didn't see, pulled out a pocketknife and stabbed me right above my belly button. I stopped, shocked and everything went black as I fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

I could feel the pain on my stomach and it hurt really bad. I felt my left hand start to twitch and someone snatched my hand and kept rubbing it. I opened my eyes and saw Mom holding my hand as if she never wanted to let go. "Are you alright, baby? You've been sleeping for a couple days," she replied as she continued to rub my hand softly.

"I think I'm ok. I feel like I just ran into a big school bus," I answered, still a little drowsy.

"Why does trouble always follow you around?"

"I don't know, I guess it can never stay away from me, it likes me so much," I said, teasing my mom. She rolled her eyes at me; she knew my sense of humor so well.

"You have guests who want to meet you."

"Who?" I asked as I sat up on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"You'll see," she replied as she opened the door. Trunks and Goten walked through the door with big smiles on their faces as they both carried little teddy bears that said 'Get well soon!' on the shirts. I shook my head and giggled, my stomach was still sore from being stabbed, so, it probably wasn't a good idea to laugh at this moment. Both Bulma and Vegeta came in next; then there was that blond waitress from the coffee shop, Gohan and Videl, and other people I did not recognize.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" asked Bulma who sat next to my mom.

"I guess I'm ok," I answered when really my stomach felt like I got shot by a rifle a dozen times.

"That's great! You scared us to death when we heard you were stabbed at the coffee shop, 2 days ago," Trunks said giving me the teddy bear and Goten gave me the other. I smiled.

"Well, I try my best." The waitress came up to me and sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life back there. You really didn't have to do that, but you did anyway. You sure did, surprise those jerks for being a girl and all."

"I'm glad I could help."

"My name is Marron and these are my parents," she said as she introduced a small, black-haired guy and a tall, but beautiful, blond-haired woman with icy, blue eyes.

"I'm Krillen and this is my wife, Eighteen. Thank you again for being there for my daughter. She means the whole world to us," the small guy said as he shook my right hand.

"It was no problem."

"Kelsey!" Mom exclaimed.

"What?"

"Did you forget that trouble always follows you around? Pretty much every day."

"Nope, I did not forget that part."

"You're so much like your dad, standing up for something no matter what, even when it hurts."

"Yep, I'm daddy's little girl." Both Mom and I giggled.

"Hey Kelz! These are my parents," Goten pointed to a couple who were quiet in the back standing by a grouchy Vegeta, "Goku and Chichi Son."

"It's very nice to meet you," I replied.

"We're glad we get to finally meet you! We heard so much about you," Goku said who reminded me so much of Goten. Those two look alike! I nodded my head in agreement.

"We're glad you are safe and sound!" said Bulma.

"How did I even get here? Everything is kind of blurry." I held my head since it was sore.

"My dad and I stepped in the shop to pick up a package for my mom and we came right when Marron was hovering over you and the guy with the pocketknife was gonna attack, but we stopped him before he could do anything. Then, we took you to the hospital before you lost anymore blood," Goten explained.

"How did you do that when the hospital is 10 miles away from the shop?" I asked, wanting the whole truth.

"Well….." Goku started.

"The ambulance came just in time after they called for help," Chichi explained.

"That makes sense," I replied, I knew they were lying, but I let it go, for now.

"Well, we better get going before Goku freaks out about doctors and needles…" Bulma started, trying to get up from her chair, but Vegeta helped her up and walked with her, so, she wouldn't fall.

"Needles!" Goku yelled, almost made me jump off the bed.

"Come on, honey. No one is going to stick a needle in you," Chichi tried to calm her husband down, but it was a little too late for that.

"I hate needles!" Goku yelled again trying to hide behind Krillen.

"Kakorrott, enough of this foolish act, we're going," Vegeta commanded Goku and dragged him out the door.

"Bye Kelz! See you at school next week!" Both Trunks and Goten yelled back.

"Bye Kelsey! I hope we can become friends!" Marron hugged me gently, making sure not to touch my stomach.

After everyone left the room, Mom still held my hand and squeezed it gently. "I have to get going. You need some rest after that whole excitement. Love you, sweetie."

"Love you, too," I answered back while she kissed my forehead.

I stayed in the hospital for another couple days; I couldn't go to the picnic because of the stitches on my belly and my mom was so worried that I might hurt myself, again if I started hanging out with people for the weekend. Shannon even started visiting me which was nice and she helped me with the big homecoming story of what it should be about.

I was finally released on Tuesday and my mom couldn't pick me up because of work. Bulma helped with that problem by forcing Vegeta to come get me, she had to promise him something in return for him to pick me up. I wished Trunks or Goten would pick me up or at least anyone else, but no. I was stuck with someone who didn't like me very well; again, why does life hate me so much? The nurses helped me get seated on a wheelchair and pushed me to the front entrance of the hospital and saw Vegeta standing by his hover car with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Took you long enough," he said without moving.

"Well, sorry. I can't help it if I'm a girl," I replied getting off the wheelchair and thanking the nurses for everything. I walked over to the car and opened the car door since Vegeta was already seated in the driver seat. Then, we were off. Throughout the whole ride home, it was quiet. We didn't talk at all. When we finally got to the house, I was about to get out the car when I heard him talk.

"Next time you do something crazy, don't get killed."

"I'll do my best," I replied with a smirk.

**During dinner:**

"Mom, you never did tell me how you and Dad met." I've always wondered how they got together; they never told me their love story which got me to guess.

"Since you're giving me that pouty look, I'll tell you. I lived in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and your father lived in Jacksonville, Florida. We both met each other when we were exchange students at West City High." My eyes got wide.

"Are you serious? I never knew that!"

"It was a wonderful year! We were seniors and soon fell in love."

"I'm assuming after high school, you both went to the same college, right?" I guessed.

"Correct. Right after college, he started his own investigation office and asked me if I would like to be his secretary since I studied law and helped him find the right people to talk to whenever he was on a case. Pretty soon, he asked me to marry him and got we married shortly after that. Since he was the best detective in town, almost everyone voted for him to be the sheriff and had the job ever since. I loved him so much and still do. I guess that's why we moved here so that way he might find us." She sniffled. I sat by her and gave her one of my tight hugs and we stayed there for a long time.

**At school:**

"Hey Kelz! Welcome back!" Goten exclaimed as he hugged me.

"Thanks Goten!"

"Hi Kelsey! Are you doing ok?" Shannon asked as she walked over to me and grabbed the textbooks from my locker.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why are you guys asking me these questions?" I asked as I rolled my eyes at them.

"We are just worried about your safety. You were stabbed last week, remember?" Trunks replied with a smirk on his face as he stood behind me.

"Haha! Very funny. I'll see you guys after school. I have to go to talk to one of my teachers right now. See ya later!" I said as I grabbed my books from Shannon and walked away.

As I continued my walk to class, a petite, auburn-haired girl bumped into me and froze.

"I am so sorry! I did not see you there!" she said, who I thought acted nervous.

"That's ok. No biggy. Are you alright? You're shaking pretty bad," I answered and looked really concerned.

"Yeah, I'm great."

"I can tell you're lying. Do you need help with anything?"

"Sure, if you could tell a bunch of bullies to stop beating up my brother, that would be great help," she said lifting her hands up in defeat.

"Why would they beat up your brother?"

"Because they think he stole something precious of theirs."

"Stole what?"

"I have no clue, but it's something big."

"Who are the bullies you're talking about?"

"Ron Osborne and his gang."

"Never heard of them."

"Oh, you'll hear about them really soon. I have to go to class." She ran off.

I decided to go to the journalism room and logged in on one of the computers and checked out Ron Osborne. The profile came up with his picture and class schedule. I decided to have a talk with him during first hour. I printed his schedule and took off. I asked my yearbook teacher if I could have a pass during first period, so, I could interview someone for the story. I headed to my math class and showed the teacher my pass and he let me go. I walked over to Ron's classroom: Rm. 201, English class. I asked the teacher if I could talk to Ron and he approved and told Ron to follow me. As I shut the door behind us, I turned to him and asked why he was beating up a guy.

"It's none of your business!"

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell the principal you've been selling drugs to the students during passing time, again." I answered truthfully. Ron had been suspended many times because he was caught selling in the past. I read that in his profile.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." I turned around and began to walk towards the main office.

"Ok! Ok. I'll tell you. The little twerp stole the keys to our shack."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? That shack contains very precious cargo and we need the keys to unlock the door to get our stuff."

"What is the 'little twerp's' name?"

"Logan Weaver."

"Alright. Thanks for the information."

"So, are you going to get our keys back?"

"We'll see. I won't make any promises." I said as I walked away from him.

"I better get those keys back! You hear?" I just waved my hand and continued to ignore him. This case was kind of stupid, but oh well. Let's check out who this Logan Weaver is.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so tempted to watch whatever is on that tape from Dad's last mission, but the problem is my mom always checks on me late at night and after school, I'm hanging out with Trunks and Goten or interviewing people about the Z fighters. Nobody will say anything about the mysterious group, not even Mr. Satan knows anything. He just keeps saying he defeated Cell and there are lots of people in town who will even agree with him. There is no luck with discovering the story and it's been 3 weeks since I solved Weaver's case.

**Flashback:**

"Why are Ron and his friends after you? They told me you stole the keys to open their shack. Why did you take them?" I asked Weaver who was shaking nonstop.

"I didn't take them!" he said defensively.

"Well, Ron and his gang tend to disagree with you there."

"Ok. The truth is, my best friend stole the keys and told me about it."

"Why does this have to do with Ron?" I asked getting annoyed that I was stuck on this case. Why did I even volunteer?

"I'll get to that part. Well, when Logan found out his keys were missing; he automatically thought I did it because we used to be friends."

"That's kind of hard to see when you have a black eye and a busted lip," I answered pointing to his face.

"Alright! Alright. We were friends in middle school, but once we became freshman, we disagreed with some things….ok, a lot and stopped being friends."

"Why would your best friend right now, steal those keys? What is in that shack anyway?"

"Well, I have no clue what's in that shack, but I will lead you to Matt and where he put those keys."

"Fine by me." See, case closed or maybe not. After I was introduced to Matt, he gave me the keys and told me what was in that shack and the reason why he did it. Later that day, I unlocked the shack door and saw the evidence, exactly what Matt told me. Kitchen appliances, gloves, and ingredients to make drugs, instead of giving the keys back to Logan, I gave them to his mom and told her what Ron had been doing for she had no clue what her son had been doing for the past 3 years. After that was handled, Ron and his so called buddies never bothered Weaver again. Now the case is closed.

**End of flashback:**

As I said before, it has been 3 weeks and more people have asked me for favors since they heard about Logan. They pretty much want me to find their lost dog or cat, naughty information about their girlfriend/boyfriend, that kind of stuff. Homecoming kept sneaking closer and closer and I was not looking forward to it at all. It used to be great news for me since I knew I had my boyfriend who I liked and he always danced with me and we hung out together. Now, I don't have a boyfriend anymore, I have to spend it taking pictures and watch everyone else have a great time. Does that sound great or what?

"Kelz? Kelz? Anybody home?" I shook my head and saw Goten standing in front of me, waving his hand right in my face.

"What do you want, Goten?" I asked putting the heavy textbooks in my locker.

"I was wondering if you had a date for homecoming, yet."

"Let me think….nope. I'm taking pictures for the yearbook, remember?"

"Oh, right. What about Shannon?"

"What about her?"

"Does she have a date?" he asked as his face got pink. I smirked. I knew he liked her.

"Well, I don't really know. I think you should ask her out," I replied, blinking my eyelashes at him.

"You think so?"

"I know so! Look, she's coming this way! Ask her now!" I gently pushed him over to Shannon and walked away giving those two a beautiful moment. I always knew he liked Shannon. Whenever she walked by to say hi to me or hung out with us, Goten would start trying to impress her, pretty much getting her attention. She even told me that she noticed and thought he was cute! I think those two would be perfect together! After the school bell rang for P.E. class, Shannon ran after me and told the whole story. She said yes to him and asked me if I would go shopping with her since we both didn't have dresses for the dance yet. I promised her I would and we both got ready for P.E.

I was so happy for Goten and Shannon that they were dating, even Marron had a homecoming date for the dance, along with Trunks and his cheerleader girlfriend which I already met her and she pretty much told me to stay away from 'her man'. I didn't like her at all and she hated my guts which was fine by me, the thing that bothered me was everyone in the whole school had a date, but me. I am now the lonely ranger and I have to take those stupid pictures for yearbook. Oh well, I guess that's life.

**Later that day:**

I decided to head over to Capsule Corps to visit my mom since nobody picked me up from school. It wasn't a long walk there at all, it was nice to smell the fresh air and enjoy the weather since it started to cool down a bit. When I finally got to Mom's desk, she wasn't there. "Where did she go?" I asked myself.

"She's not here. I asked her to run an errand for me and she will be right back," Bulma answered as she entered the room from the lab.

"Thanks." I looked down at the floor.

"Is something wrong, Kelsey?"

"Nope, I'm good. Having a great day, the best day of my life."

"You're lying. You talk too much when something bothers you."

"You know me so well."

"Well, you do hangout with my son practically every day and you are making his girlfriend totally jealous."

"Oh, I didn't mean for…."

"No problem! I don't really like her anyway. She's too snotty and it drives me crazy!" I laughed.

"You are right about the snotty part, she hates me a lot."

"What is really bothering you?"

"I found out I'm pretty much the only person who doesn't have a date and I have to take pictures of everyone dancing for journalism class. My mom is afraid of losing me whenever she comes back home and always stares at me the whole night which is getting on my nerves by the way." I pointed out and Bulma just giggles.

"Well honey, she is a mom. She can't help it when she is worried about your safety. You are all she has."

"I never really put two together."

"Well, now you do." Bulma sighed and giggled.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at her with a questionable look.

"It's the baby. She's being a little troublemaker that's all," she answered as she patted her swollen stomach.

"You want a girl, huh?"

"Sure do. Vegeta thinks we're going to have another son and won't call the baby a she." My shoulders shook while I laughed.

"When are you due?"

"In a few months."

"That's exciting!"

"We're very excited. With Vegeta, you can never tell, but he is really happy."

"I can tell you two are really good parents, I mean, look at Trunks, he's a great guy." I used to have a little crush on him or maybe I still like him, but he's already taken and Goten, he's just my best friend.

"Well, maybe the right guy will come to you soon. You just have to be patient."

"Is that what you did with Vegeta? You were patient with the guy?" I asked giving her a puzzled look.

"Nope. We yelled at each other most of the time and I guess we just grew fond of each other," she answered truthfully with a smirk.

"That is quite a relationship you two have, but at the same time, it's kinda sweet." Bulma smiled.

"Well, I better get back to work before Vegeta blows up the gravity machine again."

"Talk to you later, Bulma and thanks for listening."

"No problem, kiddo! Be careful."

"Don't I always?" The answer is 'yeah right!'

**Shopping with Shannon: **

"You tried on about a zillion dresses already! Just choose one, please!" I exclaimed being overwhelmed. I'm not as picky as other girls with their clothes. I already picked out a dress for homecoming like 2 hours ago and Shannon still hasn't chosen anything.  
>"I'm sorry, Kelz, but it's hard being a girl."<p>

"And what am I, a dufus?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Ok, I'll try on one more dress. I just want this to be perfect because I really like Goten. I want to be beautiful to him."

"Shannon, you are already beautiful. Goten likes the way you are right now, just wear something you love and feel comfortable in."

"Thanks Kelz! It's just Goten is special and he treats me better than my ex-boyfriend. He's funny, sweet, and a gentleman."

"Goten is a very nice guy, but please, find a dress already! I promise Trunks I would meet him at the house right about now," I said looking at my cell phone clock.

"Really? Do you and Trunks have something going on there?" Shannon asked coming out of the dressing room, showing off her curvy and muscular body in a dark purple dress.

"No! Why would you say that? We're just friends, nothing more. Besides, he has a girlfriend who warned me to stay away from him."

"Who cares what she says? I know you like him!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"Ok! I admit I have a little crush on him, but that's it. Just a little crush."

"Really, Kelz, really? Just a little crush?"

"Nothing more."

"I don't believe you. I think I'll buy this dress."

"You don't have to believe it and I love the dress! Ok, let's go!"

**Back at the house:  
><strong> "Mom! I'm home!" I yelled while closing the front door behind me.

"Hi sweetheart! You have a visitor here."

"Who?"

"Me," Trunks replied walking over to me with a smirk.

"Oh, hi Trunks! I am so sorry I didn't get here quickly! Shannon was taking forever picking a dress." I tried to explain.

"It's ok. I didn't mind waiting."

"Well, do you want to stay here for dinner? I don't think my mom will have any trouble cooking more food."

"Sure, I would be honored."

"Ok. So, are you ready for the big homecoming game?" I asked looking away because he stared at me with a gentle look that made me nervous.

"I suppose. This is my third year being in the football team and we've been doing our best so far."

"That's good."

"Yeah, how is that story going? Have you found any more witnesses?"

"No luck. I'm stuck on the story, but don't worry about it. I'll think of something and find the answer in the end, I've always have."

"I know you will." We both gazed at each other for a short pause.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom yelled from the kitchen, making the both of us jump.

"We better get going before the food gets cold," I answered the awkward silence.

"After you," Trunks replied letting me enter the kitchen first.

"Thanks." I smiled and I could feel my cheeks turning red. I guess Shannon was right, I still like him. What if it is more than a crush? It couldn't be right. I'm just acting crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! That means a lot to me! Hope you all will continue to read this story!**

**I hope everyone will love this chapter! REVIEW! I want to know what you guys are thinking!**

"Hey Kelz! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Shannon running up to me as I walked to my locker, "Hi! What's up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up?' I'm just getting ready for lunch." I answered opening my locker.

"What happened to you and Trunks last night? Did anything interesting occur?" Shannon asked leaning into me.

"Probably not what you're thinking about. My mom made dinner and Trunks was kind enough to stay with us," I replied honestly.

"Are you sure?" Shannon asked with a big smile on her face which made me giggle.

"Shannon, for the 50th time, nothing happened last night. Trunks and I are just friends, nothing more."

"If you're sure about that."

"Yes, Shannon, I'm sure," I replied showing her one of my bright smiles, "I'll see you at the cafeteria."

See ya than!" Shannon shouted back to me as she walked away. I sighed while shaking my head. As I was picking up my packed lunch Mom so lovingly made for me, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Trunk's girlfriend glaring at me.

"What did you and Trunks do last night?" she asked with so much venom in her voice.

"We just talked during dinner like every other friend would do. Friends do get to talk to each other every once in a while." I replied confidently.

"Just to let you know, Trunks is mine! He is going to be my homecoming date for the dance."

"Congrats, Michaela, but like I said, Trunks and I are only friends! Why does everyone presume there is something more between us?" I asked getting frustrated.

"I wanted to let you know in person to stay away from my boyfriend! I've seen you gawking at him since you don't have a date for the dance."

"I do not, he is my friend and besides, I already have a date," I replied crossing my arms on my chest. I only half lied, I told the truth about not gawking and Trunks.

"Really? How come I never heard about this mysterious guy you're going out with?"

"Because it's none of your business and secondly, he doesn't go to this school," I replied coolly and looked at her in the face.

"I guess we'll have to see this so called date of yours to show up, but I can already guarantee he's not going to show his face when hanging out with you," Michaela answered as she turned around and walked away, wiggling her butt. I leaned against my locker and took in a deep breath while placing strands of my red-brownish hair behind my ear. I could not believe I just lied in front of the snotty cheerleader and I still have no date. I have to find a guy.

**At the cafeteria: **

"You did what?" Shannon yelled as I winced how loud she was, "Kelz! Why would you do that?"

"I don't know! I guess I wanted Michaela off my back about the whole Trunks situation and leave me alone. I am so tired of people telling me I have feelings for Trunks when we really are just friends. Can you help me find a date?"

"Well, I suppose, but how are you going to find a guy at this time when the homecoming dance is pretty much already here?"

"We have only a week left. The homecoming game hasn't started, yet."

"Right, are you going? Goten asked me to go and support him. I don't really want to go by myself when he's off playing football."

"I don't know, I have to take pictures for my journalism class."

"Please! Kelz, please! I know I owe you big time, but I don't really want to go alone," Shannon pleaded showing her puppy dog pout.

"Ok, but you do owe me big, big time. You will have to stand by me on the field taking pictures."

"It's a deal." I than saw Goten sneaking behind Shannon and put his index finger up to his lips to let me know not to say anything. I just shook my head and Goten covered Shannon's eyes with his hands.

"Miss me?" he asked and moved his hands to wrap her in his muscular arms.

"Of course, are we still going to the movies tonight?" she asked sweetly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied kissing her on the lips gently.

"Yuck, get a room! What is it with people showing affection in public all the time?"

"What's wrong with us kissing? Haven't you had a boyfriend and had your first kiss?"

"Yes, a matter of fact I have. You know what? I had a boyfriend for 5 years and it ended up he had a thing with my best friend and cheated on me. I will never have a boyfriend for a long time because of him," I snapped. Shannon stared at the table looking guilty. I didn't mean to get mad, but remembering my boyfriend is very hard for me because we had a great time together and he totally blew me off.

"So, Kelz, how was last night with Trunks?" Goten asked giving me one of his goofy smiles. I just huffed and walked away from the table.

**Walking back home:**

Both Goten and Trunks couldn't take me home because of football practice and Shannon couldn't because she had volleyball practice. So, I just decided to walk by myself, what could really happen? I started thinking back when I still lived in Nebraska, will I ever go back after high school? As my mind was still pondering, I didn't realize someone was walking right towards me not paying attention to where he was going.

_SLAM! _

"I am so sorry! Are you ok?" the guy who ran into me asked as he caught me in his arms before I fell to the ground. I could feel my cheeks burning bright red.

"Yes, I'm alright. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I replied nervously.

"No problem. What's your name? I'm Jason," he answered offering his hand.

"Kelsey," I shook his hand in a gentle gesture. He was very handsome; he had brown, spiky hair, chocolate brown eyes, and looked pretty muscular. He looked like he could be a high school wrestler of some sort.

"Would you like me to walk you home? It's kind of dangerous being out here alone."

"Well, it sure is better walking with you than running into the gangs, again," I replied abruptly and held on to his arm. He chuckled and we continued walking.

"What school do you go to?" I asked.

"I go to East City High."

"Really? I go to West City High."

"Seriously? Wow, your football team is really good."

"Thanks, I just moved here about a month ago with my mom."

"Nice, I am glad to have run into you," I continued to blush and looked away, "I hope I will see you, again."

"Me, too. This is my neighborhood, I think I can take it from here."

"Alright. It was nice talking to you."

"Same here."

"Bye," Jason waved his hand while walking away.

"Bye!" I replied back and headed over to my house.

**Later that day:**

I waited and waited for my mom, she was still not home from work. Wow, Bulma sure does make her work late. I thought to myself. I went to my room and digged through my drawer and found the tape about my dad's last case. I peeked around the house, Mom still wasn't here, so, I'll just watch it right now! I popped it in the VCR, pushed play, and the video started showing a picture of a young pretty girl. Looked like she could be around my age, the next picture I was not ready for. I gasped and place my hand over my mouth. Why, why Dad? Why didn't you tell us?

**A/N: What did you guys think? Let's find out in the next chapter what Kelsey saw! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters! (Kelsey, her parents, Shannon, and some of the other characters are mine.)**

**A/N: Here is the next part of the story and let's see what Kelsey found out on that tape!**

The next picture I saw, I nearly gasped for it was something I was not prepared for. _Dad, why did you not tell us?_ What I saw was the young girl from the first picture dead, her whole body was pale white like snow and covered with dirt and blood. Later on, I heard my dad's voice from the tape saying, _"This is Kelly Verbon who was a student at Elkhorn High School and was found dead by Zorinsky Lake, Nebraska. Her parents told the police their daughter was missing and was gone for 2 days. When Kelly's body was found by trail runners and saw her hand was set above the dirt. They totally freaked out about the whole situation and called 911. Her whole body was bruised, cuts everywhere, and her heart was even missing like it was torn off by force. We could not find the murderer, well; no one witnessed Kelly's body being buried." _In my mind, I felt so bad for this girl, nobody knew what exactly happened to her, if she was in trouble or something else that occurred, it seemed like her parents knew nothing about the situation. How could you get any more clues about who the killer was and why Kelly's heart was missing, she must have been incredibly tortured before she died and someone just buried her body underground somewhere in the Zorinsky woods. What kind of a sicko would do such a thing?

_ "Kelsey, if you are listening to this tape and I know for a fact you are; I want to let you know that I love you so much and I also love your mom with all my heart. I am so sorry I left you two without saying a word, but it was for your safety. Whoever killed Kelly and I know for a fact it was a murder, this person goes after young girls, we have other cases where dead victims had missing hearts and were either dumped in the lake or somewhere unpleasant. I do not want you involved in this case, but something tells me you're not going to listen, but do me one big favor while I'm gone, be careful, don't get hurt. I don't know what I would do if you or Mom got killed. I love you my little detective girl." _The TV screen turned blue, I pushed the stop button on the VCR and sat on my bed, pondering on all the info I got from this tape. I could feel the warm tears running down on my cheeks, I miss my dad so much, and it feels so empty without him. My mom is not the same without him; she works all the time to where I don't get to see her a lot.

**At school:**

"What is wrong with her? She's not talking and is only playing with her food. Tacos have always been her favorite!" Shannon whispered to Goten and Trunks who watched me at the table. I could feel their concerned eyes watching me, but I didn't even look at them, I used my fork to stab the hard taco shells and hear them crack. I don't know why I'm acting like this, I guess from hearing my dad's message from last night; I feel lonely and really want to talk to him, ask tons of questions.

"Kelz, are you ok?" asked Goten and all three of my best friends scooted their chairs closer to me.

"I don't know."

"Why do you feel so down? I hope Michaela hasn't been bothering you," Trunks replied.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is the problem?" asked Shannon who placed her head on my shoulder since she liked to cuddle with her boyfriend and best friends.

"You know, I never did get to swim over at the beach and I'm dying to get in the water." I lied for they know nothing about my dad, I told everyone he died, but of course, that's not the truth.

"Then it's settled, Friday after school, we're going to the beach and we'll bring the whole gang with us!" Goten exclaimed and high-fived Trunks.

"That sounds fantastic," I answered.

"We will pick you up from your house and will meet over at Capsule Corps," Trunks replied gruffly.

"Sounds like a deal," Shannon agreed happily.

I just hope I don't get stabbed before going to the beach this time. Wouldn't that be great?

I never did tell my mom about the tape or what Dad said; I figured it would be a great idea if she never knew. I don't want her to freak out on me. I would never hear the end of it. I hope my trip to the beach with my friends would take my mind off the tape, pretty much everything.

**A/N: The next chapter will be Kelsey and her friends going to the beach with the rest of the DBZ gang and the homecoming football game will also take place. Hope you like this chapter! Sorry it was so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kelz? Have you ever met Goten's parents? This will be my first time meeting them," Shannon replied nervously.

"Goku and ChiChi are great! They will absolutely love you!" I told her truthfully.

"Really?"

"Yes really, I've only met Goten and Trunk's parents, even Marron's. I also met Gohan and Videl, but everyone else, haven't met, yet."

"Are you still asking questions about the Z fighters? When is that story due?" Shannon asked as we went inside my house.

"It will be due the week after homecoming."

"Girl, you need to get on it! You are running out of time if it's in 2 weeks!" she exclaimed.

"I know, but I don't have any evidence, there is really no story if I have not found the real Z fighters! I haven't found them anywhere."

"Maybe you can ask Bulma again and see if she has any ideas," Shannon replied.

"I don't think I will because she told me about Mr. Satan and he just gave me the most crappy interview ever!" I replied back while taking a deep breath and crossing my arms above my chest.

"It doesn't hurt to ask."

"I guess so, but the truth is I'm worried how the story will end when I discover the mystery of the Z fighters. Whenever I ask about them, everyone reacts funny." I sighed as I tried looking for a good swimming suit for the beach.

"Well, hopefully you will finish that story! Anyways, how are you and Trunks doing?" I rolled my eyes and grunted.

"There is nothing going on between us. Why doesn't anyone get that? I mean even Bulma thinks we have some sort of a special relationship. Trunks already has a girlfriend and I also met a guy the other day," I uttered rather quickly.

"Really? Is it someone I know? What's his name?" Shannon asked with curiosity.

"His name is Jason and he walked me home the other day when everyone was busy. The thing is he goes to East City High and plus, he is really cute!"

"Kelz, what is it with you always bumping into guys you don't know?"

"I can't answer that question. I don't even know."

"We should get ready for tonight! The guys are going to pick us up and just to let you know, Michaela is coming," Shannon looked away swiftly.

"WHAT!"

**At the beach: **

When the boys came to pick us up, Shannon was not lying, Michaela was there sitting by Trunks and gave me her dirtiest look while holding onto his arm. Throughout the ride, I sat with Shannon and Goten who started kissing each other passionately I might add and I had to listen to Michaela sweet talking to Trunks which made me sick in the stomach. Right now, I just want to get out of this car! There is too much drama going on here and everyone seems to forget I was in the same vehicle as them. So far, this has been the worse trip ever! I than started to wonder if I would ever meet that Jason guy again.

We finally made it to the beach and everyone was already there, of course, we would be the last people to arrive. Now, we're gonna hear it from Bulma and Vegeta, they don't like it when people are late. They get very impatient.

"What took you guys so long? We need to get this party started!" Bulma yelled as we got out of the car.

"We would have been here on time if we didn't have to pick up extra cargo," Michaela replied sarcastily. We all ignored her and dashed towards the party.

"Let's get this party started!" I exclaimed while clapping my hands together. Bulma, Chichi, and Goku laughed while Vegeta took a deep breath, getting annoyed. I led Shannon to Goten's parents and introduced them and they were more than happy to meet her. Bulma introduced me to Yamcha and Master Roshi (the others couldn't make it).

"Hey guys! Let's go for a swim!" Goku announced excitedly.

"That's a great idea!" Goten exclaimed and lifted Shannon onto his shoulder and sprinted towards the ocean as she screamed and tried to wiggle out of Goten's grasp, but of course, he was stronger than her and they both collapsed in the waters. We all laughed so hard I could feel tears coming from my eyes. Everyone else, except me, Bulma and Vegeta did not swim. I just didn't feel like it, Bulma was taking it easy because of the pregnancy and Vegeta wouldn't let her if she wanted to anyway. I decided to walk on the shore and it felt good to feel the cool water under my feet. I still wished Michaela wasn't here because she was kind of making it miserable for me and Shannon tried to talk to me, but Goten always stole her away. I had to giggle about that. Goten and Shannon are such a cute couple, in my opinion, they are perfect for each other, hopefully it will stay that way for a long time. My ex-boyfriend and I had a wonderful relationship, we did everything together, well except for going to the bathroom and we never slept together like other people in our school did. We were taking it slow. We dated for 5 years, we usually cuddled, kissed, hugged, and held hands together, but never slept. It broke my heart when I saw him make out with my best friend in the whole world, in bed. I might never understand why he did it. Did I do something wrong? Was he not interested in me?

As I continued to process my thoughts, I didn't realize a beach volleyball flying toward my way.

BAM!

"Ouch! Who threw that?" I yelled and held the back of my head hoping it wouldn't bleed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean….." a familiar voice behind me stopped. I turned around and saw the guy I met the other day, Jason.

"Hi!"

"Hi! I am so sorry!"

"Are we always going to meet like this? Bumping into each other?" I asked giggling. He chuckled and I handed him the ball.

"Hey, I'm playing with some of my pals, would you like to play beach volleyball with us?"

"Sure, I'll have to warn you I'm not really good playing sports."

"I guess we'll have to see about that," Jason answered as he led me to the volleyball court with all of his pals. "Hey guys! This is Kelsey and she is gonna play with us." All of the big muscular guys looked at me and I at first felt uncomfortable because they gave me their hungry stares. As the game started, those guys sure do hit the ball hard, but I was doing pretty good. I thought I was one of those girls who sucked at playing sports, but here I am the only girl playing an intense game with boys and our team is kicking butt! Jason was on the other team and he kept on giving me high fives whenever I slammed the ball right past him. It felt absolutely amazing!

In the end, my team won and all the guys lifted me up on their shoulders and started cheering. I laughed and raised my hands up cheering along with them. "You were the star of the game! I can't believe you said you are not good with sports when you are very aggressive! You're the beast!" Jason exclaimed giving me a hug. I smiled, like really smiled.

"I guess I wasn't really confident with myself."

"Well, that happens to everyone. Wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure! I thought you would never ask," I joked and laughed when he started chasing me to the ocean. I am a fast runner, but Jason was faster. He caught up with me and picked me up in his slender arms and we both crashed in the water's waves.

**Shannon's POV:**

"Goten, stop it!" I protested, but Goten wouldn't stop tickling me. "Goten, please…..." I looked over to my right and saw Kelz with a guy I didn't even recognize. "Really stop it! Look over at Kelz! She's with a guy!"

"What?" Goten looked behind him and watched Kelsey sitting on top the guy's shoulder and they both fell into the water. We both laughed and decided to meet the 'new looking couple'.

**End of POV**

"Hey Kelz!" I heard two familiar voices. I turned around and saw Shannon and Goten swimming toward us. In my mind, it was saying 'uh oh' over and over again.

"Hi guys! How's everything going?" I asked sweetly.

"We're having a great time! Where have you been? Who is this?" Shannon asked holding onto Goten's arm.

"I'm Jason," he replied.

"These are my friends, Shannon and her boyfriend, Goten," I explained to him. Shannon gave me her famous smirk and I knew what she was thinking right away. I shook my head hestially, but Shannon's smirk grew into a grin.

"You got some explaining to do, missy."

"I don't think so." I said not wanting to explain anything.

"We'll talk later, have fun!" Shannon yelled back while they swam back to shore.

**At the homecoming football game:**

"Please, tell me!" Shannon pleaded as we walked on the school's track.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"You were hanging out with a guy you hardly know! Wasn't he the one you mentioned you accidently bumped into?"

"Yes," I mumbled quietly. I stared at the football field and adjusted my camera lenses.

"You were right, he is cute. Are you going to meet him sometime in the near future?"

"Maybe; he didn't exactly say. The truth is I really hope so because I like him. Quite a bit."

"Did he say anything before he dropped you off at your house?"

"He gave me his cell number and told me to call him if I needed anything."

"Wow that kinda tells ya he has an interest in you. Are you going to talk to him?"

"Shannon, I don't know and you're making it sound like we're more than friends when we hardly know each other."

"Oh come on. Did you at least give him your number?"

"I'm not saying a thing."

"Please Kelz, please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"I want to know! You're killing me here!"

"The game is gonna start like now!"

"Alright, but you have to spill some beans after the game."

"I promise I'll tell you the rest of the story tonight at my house."

"I'll hold you to that," she answered narrowing her eyes and then softened up when the football players came running out to the field. We saw Goten and Trunks waving at us, wearing their bulky uniforms and holding onto their helmets. We both giggled and waited for the game to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the big homecoming game at West City High School! Today, we have West City's Wildcats vs. East City's Eagles! Who will win tonight? Let's get this show on the road!" the announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium. I started taking tons of pictures of the school's team cheering and shaking each other's hands and saying good luck. Out of the corner of my eye, sitting on one of the benches in the front, I saw Bulma, Chichi, and Goku waving at us and then at Trunks and Goten, cheering them on. I had to chuckle and I noticed Vegeta wasn't there. That made me wonder if he didn't like events like this and he decided to hide. That was my guess. I also saw Gohan sitting by Videl and Krillen and Eighteen were also there sitting with the group. Marron was with the dance team in her pretty uniform getting the crowd pumped up for the game. I took more pictures of the football team, than the dance team who were a lot nicer than the cheerleading squad. I didn't want to go near the cheerleaders because their leader was Michaela and I didn't feel like hearing the annoying and gossiping group. I turned to the East City High football team and I saw something shocking, I nearly dropped my camera on the ground.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story! That means a lot to me! I want to also thank you for the reviews! You guys have been really encouraging! Please, keep reviewing and let me know what you think or if you have any new ideas for the story! **

**Sorry it took me so long! I just got done with finals and I'm working longer hours at work, but I will not stop the story here, I will finish it all the way to the end! I promise you that! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Sorry for the grammar errors! I will try to fix that soon. Let's find out in the next chapter what Kelsey saw! Review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

I nearly dropped my camera on the ground when my eyes met someone I recognize; Jason. I knew he went to East City High, but I didn't know he was in the varsity football team! He saw me and waved at me while I waved back nervously.

"Kelz, who are you staring at?" Shannon asked giving me a weird look.

"Jason." Shannon's face expression fell.

"WHAT? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious!"

"You weren't joking when you said he went to a different school." I nodded my head in agreement.

"This should be a very interesting game."

The game was intensed, everyone sat on the edge of their seats, curious who was going to win. I took pretty good pictures of the team as they ran, caught the ball, and who made the goal. Both teams tyed, whenever one of the teams made a goal, the other team would make a goal the next time. It was the 4th quarter and nothing changed. I then saw Trunks walk up to Goten and whisper something in his ear. Goten nodded and went up to the rest of the team and told them what to do. It was their turn to have the ball; they had 50 seconds to make another score before the game ended. Everyone took their positions and the 50 seconds started ticking. Goten took the ball and looked around to find his players running to where they were supposedly be. He threw the ball high in the air and the crowd stopped cheering, everything was dead silent, until the ball was caught by Trunks and he dashed toward the goal line. Jason saw him and started to chase him and it looked like he was gaining up on Trunks. I gasped, but Trunks was too quick for Jason to think, he ran to his left and ran even faster and soon made it pass the line and the horn blasted out loud and the audience screamed for joy. Trunks and Goten hugged tightly and the rest of the team huddled around them and cheered. I didn't realize I was holding my breath as I sighed deeply and Shannon gave me a big hug and giggled. She ran up to the team and met up with Goten and they kissed passionately. I had to take a picture of them since they were so cute. I saw Jason walking away; looking irrated and I couldn't help, but felt the need to talk to him. I started walking up to him when someone called my name. I turned around and saw Bulma, Chichi and Goku waving at me. "Where are you going? Why don't you say congrats to the boys?" asked Bulma giving me one of her bright smiles.

"I'll be right back, I have to talk to someone," I answered and ran off after Jason. He took off before I had a chance to talk to him. I saw him get in his car and drive away as I got to the parking lot. I felt a little disappointed when he just left without saying goodbye, why was he mad? It was just a game. As I continued to ponder, I felt a hand over my mouth and another hand grab my waist tightly. I tried to scream, but it was muffled by the rough hand. I struggled trying to get free from the grasp, but this person whoever it was held me even tighter to where I couldn't even breathe. That didn't stop me from fighting, I tried biting, stumping on the person's feet, and using my elbows to hit the person in the gut, but that seemed useless. This stranger did not seem to be effected by my moves which would usually hurt people I run into almost all the time. My eyes widened when a cloth replaced the hand's spot on my mouth and I breathed in the drug and I started to get drowsily. My struggling slowed down and saw nothing, but black.

**Trunk's POV:**

Goten, Shannon and I walked up to our parents who were overjoyed and my mom gave me one of her big hugs. I hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek saying, "Thanks," as she said congrats.

"Has anybody seen Kelz? I don't see her anywhere and we were heading over to her house," Shannon explained looking worried.

"We saw her walking to the parking lot saying she needed to talk to someone," Chichi replied.

"Yeah, don't worry! She'll be back," Goku said trying to get Shannon relaxed who seemed to panic.

"We'll meet her over at the parking lot," I answered.

"We got a lot to celebrate; I can't wait to tell your father the good news! He will be proud of you, son," my mom said smiling. I smiled back and we all started heading back to the parking lot when I felt a strong ki appear out of nowhere and it disappeared just as fast. I looked over at Goku and he nodded at me showing his serious look as he too felt it. Goten and Gohan nodded and we told the ladies to stay where they were and the four of us took off. We appeared to the spot we felt the strange presence and looked. I walked around trying to find some clues when I almost stepped on something metal. I looked down and saw the black camera lying on the ground; I picked it up and recognized it right away. This was Kelz's camera; I had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Guys! I found something I think you should take a look." The 3 came up to me and I held up the camera, Goten gasped for he knew what I was thinking.

"Oh no! Kelz!"

"She's been kidnapped," I answered with a growl and everyone else glared at the camera, clenching and unclenching their fists.

"We have to do something! Kelz is in danger and we don't even know where she is!" Shannon cried when we all arrived to Capsule Corps. Goten stood behind her, hugging her, trying to calm her down, but she was already too stressed.

"Let's gather everyone and we'll find her. I promise you, Shannon, we'll find her." Goku replied and all the guys walked out of the house. We were about to fly when, "Did you guys forget about me? I'm hurt, Kakarot. Didn't you say you needed everyone's help?" said a deep voice. We turned around and saw my father walking out of the shadows with his arms crossed against his chest. "I felt that powerful ki the same time you all did and I know for a fact it's not human."

"Hi Vegeta! I was wondering if you were gonna come! It's about time!" Goku commented with a smile. Vegeta huffed and we all took off to the dark blue skies.

**End of POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to move, but realized I couldn't. I looked around and saw both my ankles and wrists were bound by chains. My eyes widened and I tried to holler to someone, but it was muffled and soon realized I was gagged. My heart started pumping really fast. Even though I'm a sheriff's daughter and I might not act scared by bullies and thieves, being tied up to an alter and gagged was never a good sign. It always meant something bad was going to happen and I didn't like it when my detective instincts told me to get away and call for help. I looked around and found myself in a sanctuary of a catholic church. I didn't realize Japan had a church, I guess I should learn more about it, but right now is not a good time to ponder about it. Why was I even kidnapped? All I was trying to do was to talk to Jason and someone I couldn't see grabs me and drugs me with a piece of cloth. I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself but that was kinda hard to do when I'm gagged! I than heard a dark chuckle and saw a person dressed in a black cloak walking towards me in slow motion. I tried seeing his face, but couldn't since the hood hid it. It wasn't too hard to figure out he was a guy because of his chuckle.

"I apologize for the confusion, my dear. I heard you were writing a story about the Z fighters and heard crappy stories about aliens. Do you believe in aliens? I thought not since you didn't answer," His chuckle broke into a laugh that sent chills running through my spine.

"I take it you have not found the famous Z fighters. I, too, have been searching for them. Something challenging, to fight, to cause pain. I know everything about you Kelsey Mack. I know you are an American teenager who flew to Japan with your mother and your father disappeared 7 months ago and used to be one of the best sheriffs in town. You want to be just like your father, solving cases, stopping crime." My eyes widened. How in the world did he know so much about me when I don't even have a clue to who he is. "I have a little story to tell you. Have you ever heard of the Cell Games and Buu? Those two were once powerful aliens who landed on earth to take over the whole planet and eat and suck up people's energies. And of course, fight against the Z fighters. Both of their plans were working perfectly until the Z fighters found out their weaknesses and defeated them after days and days of nonstopping battles. If you still don't believe aliens exist then this might change your mind," he replied by moving his hand to my cheek and I saw green scales all over his arm and hand. I started to struggle against the chains trying to get free and muffled against my gag, screaming, but nothing helped. His grimy green hand moved down to my t-shirt.

"Shh. It's alright my dear. I just really need to feed and your struggling is not going to change a thing." He took his hood off and I felt tears coming from my eyes as I saw his face. He looked like a giant lizard and his eyes scared me the most. His yellow eyes turned to sharp slits and showed his tongue just like what a snake would do when they smell food while making slithering noises. My heart thumped even louder and faster and I wished that someone would come to my rescue. I did not want to die alone especially being eaten by a dinosaur looking alien who looked mighty hungry. My eyes grew bigger when I saw long, black claws ontop his fingers and traced them delicately along my jaw line. I whimpered, I couldn't hide my fear from him any longer.

"This won't take too long, my dear." Before I knew what was happening, he sank his long claws into my stomach and slowly dug deeper and deeper and reopened my wound from the last time I was stabbed over at the coffee shop. I screamed so loud and was muffled since he didn't take the gag off my mouth. I was in so much pain. He used his other hand and I heard loud snap coming from my right leg. Tears pouring down my cheeks as I felt my leg broken with his other hand stuck in my stomach. I wanted him to stop torturing me. I figured out that aliens like him torture his food before he actually eats them. I wanted him to go away, but he started hitting me in the gut and he snapped one of my arms. I felt my eyes start to close since I lost so much blood already. I soon stopped struggling and felt like fainting. I wanted to pass out so I couldn't feel this any pain anymore and won't see those alien's creepy eyes that will haunt me for the rest of my life. The door to the sanctuary banged opened and I felt the sick alien's hands leave my body alone. I could hardly whimper since most of my energy was gone. I heard several roars and growls and the alien before me hissed.

"Kelsey!" I heard my name being called desperately. That voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't really focus. I was about to pass out. All I could see was darkness.

**Trunk's POV:**

Just as we were flying all over the city, flying for 3 hours and couldn't find anything, I felt that same ki that was over at the school. It was coming from that old, abandoned church. Everyone else felt it too and we flew super fast to the church. When we reached the entrance, we heard a muffled scream echoing in the church and bones snapping. My father kicked the doors open hard to where they crumpled before our feet. There before us was Kelsey chained to an alter with a gag placed over her mouth and a green alien on top of her, trying to tear her into pieces. I growled and felt so much anger that I had a hard time watching this disgusting alien hurting my best friend. I could see the tears running down her cheeks and she looked so helpless. I have never seen her look that way before since usually she always took care of herself, but against a much stronger alien, for a human like her it was impossible. I roared even louder and I was blind by my anger that I didn't realize I was changing into a super sayian. "Kelsey!" I yelled, but she was already out. "Eighteen, look after Kelz. She needs medical treatment right away. I'll deal with him," I snarled pointing to the sick alien on top of her.

"I don't think so," it replied with a hiss, "I'm not done with her yet. I still need to eat and she will do just fine. You can watch if you want to, Z fighters. Too bad she couldn't see you right now. She would be shocked to know her friends are the mysterious Z fighters. Oh well, too bad." He opened his mouth and was about to eat her when I shouted, "NO!" and used my ki blast at him and knocked him off of Kelz. I used my super fast skills to reach her. I held her face between my hands and gently rubbed her cheeks with my thumbs while ripping off the gag. "Kelz? You're safe," I whispered in her ear even though I knew she passed out and couldn't hear me. I ran my hand through her beautiful ginger hair, tore the chains off of her and carefully lifted her up in my arms. I walked back to the group and they gathered around me to see if she was ok. Eighteen put her fore and middle fingers on Kelz's neck to feel her pulse. Eighteen's eyes narrowed.

"I can feel her pulse, but it's fainting slowly. We need to take her to the hospital right away!" she answered.

"Not if I can stop it!" The lizard jumped towards us more after Kelz. I held her tighter to my chest protectively and my father yanked the alien's tail and threw him against the wall. I didn't even realize all the saiyans turned super and I didn't even expect my dad to defend Kelsey, but he just protected her and I nodded my head and he nodded his.

"Trunks, take the girl to get medical care and take everyone with you. Kakarott and Gohan will stay with me to blast this alien to oblivion! Go!" he yelled.

"Follow me, I'm a doctor and I can do the treatment!" Eighteen explained and took off flying. I followed her while holding Kelz in my arms making sure she didn't fall. Her head on my shoulder and shakily breathing. I felt Goten's ki right behind me and Krillen's, Piccolo's, Yamcha's and Tien's. I continued to follow Eighteen and all I could think about was Kelz's safety. Why did this happen to her? Why? We finally made it to the hospital and Eighteen led me to the emergency room and told me where to put Kelz. I gently placed her on one of the beds and gently caressed her cheek and ran my fingers through her soft hair. "She has a broken leg and arm. We have to stop this bleeding on her stomach! Press this on her wound to slow the bleeding down." I did what she said and she ordered Krillen and Goten to do something else, but I didn't pay any attention. I was too focused on stopping the bleeding and stared at her face the whole time. I don't know what came over me, but all I wanted to do was protect her and hold her close to me. I wanted to stop those tears running down her cheeks, but I stayed where I was to help her stay alive.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Poor Kelsey! Will Kelsey be ok from her kidnapping? Let's find out in this next chapter! Sorry if I made any grammar errors!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ characters!_

** Back to Kelsey's POV:**

I opened my eyes and found myself hooked up to a machine and wearing hospital clothes. Not this again, I moaned, feeling sore. Then it clicked, why am I sore? I should be in terrible pain if I'm still alive. I must be dead, but why am I so sore? My mind began to register what was around me. I saw my mom sleeping on the couch infront of the bed, Goten was sleeping on a chair beside me along with Shannon who cuddled on his lap and slept peacefully. Trunks slept on a chair closer to me and held my hand in a gentle way. My heart pumped a little faster. Did I still have a crush on him even though I'm beginning to like Jason? Man, he must really have been worried about me if he is this close to me. I smiled and relaxed a little. I heard the door creak open and Eighteen came walking in the room wearing a doctor jacket. She smiled softly and stood by the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked patting my head.

"I'm a little sore and drained, but doing alright."

"You really scared us when you got yourself kidnapped, but luckily you're a survivor." I giggled and my stomach started hurting.

"Your arm healed pretty quickly, but your leg didn't heal so fast, so, I want you to use crutches when you get out of the hospital so you can lean off that leg and there are more visitors who want to see you." I nodded my head and looked back at Trunks, running my hand through his lavender hair.

"He's tired, he has never once left your side when you were kidnapped 5 days ago," Eighteen explained.

"5 days? I slept that long?" I asked surprised.

"Your energy drained the life out of you and you still need lots of bed rest. Just to let you know, we think of you as part of our family. Everyone does. We were all scared what happened to you, but Trunks was the one who was affected the most. Never seen him act like that before. Well, do you think you're ready for company?" she asked politely. I shrugged my shoulders and she grinned. The door opened and in came Bulma, Vegeta, Chichi, and Goku. Bulma holding a vase of daisies set it on the table by the door and sat on the chair on the other side of the bed and held my hand. The other three stood by her and Goku and Chichi smiled at me while Vegeta still had that stern look on his face. I smiled back.

"Are you going to keep scaring us, kid? That's the second time you had to be rushed to the hospital! What are we going to do with you?" Bulma asked with her eyes full of tears. I assumed it was because of her hormones were getting the best of her since she still had 2 months left of her pregnancy.

"Well this time, I didn't have a choice. Remember, I got kidnapped." I replied honestly.

"Still, why do bad things happen? I think of you as a daughter and I was worried sick about you," she answered.

"I think of you as my second mom and I do admit I was really scared what that alien was going to do to me. I didn't know what to do," I explained starting to sob. Bulma sat on the bedside and hugged me while I trembled.

"Shh. It's alright, we're all right here." Bulma comforted me. Goku grabbed my hand and gave me a worried look.

"I'm just glad you're safe! I wish we were there to stop the whole situation before it came out of control. We will always be there for you."

"Thanks," I smiled weakly at him.

"Let's be glad that the Z fighters rescued you before you got killed," Chichi said.

"The Z fighters rescued me? Wow! I wished I knew who they were, so, I can thank them," I said sadly and irrated that I passed out and missed the whole action.

"Maybe they'll reappear someday so you can," Goku replied and Vegeta rolled his eyes and huffed.

"I'm glad there were other people who kept you company the other night," Bulma said changing the subject, looking around the room seeing the sleeping people still breathing softly. I giggled. "We better get going. Oh, I told your mom she can have the week off so she can be there for you."

"Thanks Bulma."

"No problem!" The 4 adults left the room along with Eighteen. Vegeta stopped and said, "You will never see that nasty lizard again. He was blasted to oblivion." He walked through the door and that was when Trunks woke up from his sleep. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You're awake!" I giggled. He squeezed my hand. "I was so worried about you! Are you still in pain?"

"I'm a little sore and tired. I can still see bruises and scratches, but I guess I'm doing ok," I replied honestly, "Eighteen told me you never left my side for 5 days. Why?" Trunks blushed.

"I wanted to see you wake up and also make sure you were safe." It was my turn to blush.

"Thanks for being here for me. That means a lot."

"Hey, what are best friends for," he said not really asking a question.

"I also want to thank the Z fighters for rescuing me," I sighed leaning my head back in the pillow.

"When you get released from the hospital, the gang and I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"You'll know after you get out of here," he smirked. I playfully glared at him. He laughed. "You should sleep." I pouted. "I promise I'll stay here."

"Thanks Trunks. I have to tell you something. That night I was kidnapped….I was afraid and I know that I never act like it. For some reason, I was scared for my life and I thought I would die alone and never see you guys again!" Trunks held my hand tighter and rubbed his thumb in circles trying to calm me down, which worked.

"That didn't happen. You're safe now."

"I didn't know at the time. Those yellow eyes will haunt me for the rest of my life. That sick alien looked like he was hungry and I wanted to get away, but I couldn't move! I couldn't even scream for help!" I cried and I shuddered remembering the events that took place that night. Trunks moved to my bed and gave me a big hug, but not too tight because my stomach was still hurting. He held me carefully as if I was a fragile piece of china glass. He rubbed my back as I cried against his chest and hugged him tightly. I didn't want to show my weakness infront of him, but since I'm a girl. My emotional side couldn't hide it any longer and I cried and cried harder. I didn't realize I cried myself to sleep when I later on woke up and saw my mom sitting on the same chair Trunks was in but realized we were the only people in the room.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" she asked grabbing my hand.

"Tired, you?"

"I've been worried sick about you. I'm sorry I've been so busy at work. Bulma gave me a whole week off so I can take care of my little angel." I gave her a bright smile.

"I love you, Mom!"

"I love you, too. I'm always here if you need me. Always know that." She promised giving me a hug. I sighed and felt relaxed. I felt special knowing so many people loved me, even knowing my mom still cared about me even though she's been gone all day, every day. It felt great to know that she never forgot about me.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been two weeks since the kidnapping happened and so much has changed. After I was in good condition to leave the hospital, Trunks picked me up instead of doing football practice and took me to my house where my mom was waiting for me. She made homemade blueberry muffins which are another favorite of mine besides tacos! We soon got to talk to each other and she told me stories at work which were pretty funny.

The homecoming dance was coming up in a week and a half, I was still on crutches and I had no date. I sighed, thinking, _'Oh well! I'll just hangout with my friends and have a good time while taking yearbook pictures.'_ My thought changed when I met Jason over the coffee shop one day and he asked me to the dance over at his school. At first, I didn't know what to say, I was stunned. I kept thinking back to my first boyfriend and asked myself, will Jason do the same thing? Get tired of me and run off to another girl? I gave him my answer the next day and told him _'yes'_! I then said if I went to his if he would go to mine which both schools did it different weeks which worked out perfectly. After that was settled, I than asked him what disturbed him on Saturday night that made him leave the game so early. He said he was irrated his team lost, but he promised his younger sister and brother he would take them out to the movies after the game so their parents could have some alone time which was mighty generous of him, I thought.

I told Shannon about me and Jason and she was thrilled. We asked Mom, Bulma, and Chichi if they would like to do our hair and makeup since I didn't want to pay money just for a stupid hair appointment, so, we made plans for that.

Trunks never did tell me the big thing he wanted to discuss with me. I let it go even though it got me really curious. I never cried infront of him again because I felt embarrassed the first couple times I did it infront of his parents and than him. As you can tell, I'm not really depended on others; I don't want them to feel sorry for me. I'm that type of person and I guess my dad was that way, too. He and my mom got along with each other pretty well. What I'm trying to say is I don't want to feel weak and useless infront of others.

The homecoming dance came too quickly and all day long, Shannon and I went over to Capsule Corps and got to 'serious business'. They first did our hair, than the makeup. They did a splendid job. They curled my hair and put it up in a ruffled bun and left a couple curly strands of hair on both sides of my face. They had to put tons of hairspray to make it stay and for Shannon, her hair was crimped and left down, but little white flowers was decorated on some strands of her hair that made her face glow. The rest of the time we all said jokes and laughed and just had a great time even though getting ready for one dance can be very time consuming which I don't like doing at all, but hey, 'a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do'.

The door bell rang and we both knew our dates were waiting for us, we went downstairs with our dresses already on and both Trunks and Goten's parents were already by the door and my mom stood by them ready for us to make our appearance. Bulma opened the door and in came Goten and Jason both carrying a red rose and gave it to us girls. Shannon looked very gorges; she wore a purple dress which reached above her knee. I don't know why she tried looking perfect for her boyfriend, I always thought she was more beautiful than me and she shouldn't change her looks just to impress her date for one night, I mean come on!

I wore a forest green dress that also reached slightly above the knee and wore black flip-flops because I hate wearing heels for a passion. I'll take off my shoes anyway, so, why try to sprain my ankles when I don't need them.

"You girls look breath taking! Let's take some pictures before you go!" Chichi remarked before clicking the camera button. We all smiled and even posed for some of the pictures. Jason looked remarkably handsome. He even whispered to me that I was beautiful which made me blush.

"I'm on crutches along with a broken ankle, why would you think that?" I asked giving him an odd look. He chuckled.

"Even on crutches, you are still beautiful to me," he replied and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Have fun guys! Be safe!" my mom called after us as we headed for the big limo waiting in the front.

"Do you guys know where Trunks is?" I asked just realizing he wasn't here.

"He went to pick up his girlfriend. He'll meet us at the school," Goten reassured me and smiled.

We made it to the school entrance and sure enough, Trunks and Michaela were there waiting for us. It was a special night for all of us; we danced, ate cookies and drank delicious lemonade, and danced some more until we wanted a break. Jason was very gentle with me when we slow danced. He held me in his arms and I put my arms around his neck and gazed up at him and smiled lightly. He smiled, and then lifted me an inch off the floor and I found my feet being placed on top of his and he did all the dancing. I could feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment, but he didn't seem to care of what other people thought towards us, he continued staring at me and kept taking the lead. I had a great time and to think I would have to do all of this again next week over at his school, that would be just great, I thought sarcastily.

Sometimes during the night, I would take my camera out and take pictures of students dancing and the teachers walking around the decorated gym watching everyone. Jason snuck up behind me and led me to the dance floor and we danced again after he took my camera from me.

"You're not here to work, you're here to have fun," he replied.

"I know, but I also have to get some pictures," I said truthfully.

"I understand. Stay right here and I'll grab you some lemonade and we'll meet up with your friends." I nodded. He then leaned his face in front of me and placed his lips on top of mine and kissed me so gently I felt like I was floating in the air. He pulled me closer and kept kissing me. I couldn't move, I felt like I was dreaming, soon he released me and took off to get me my drink. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Dance with me," a soft voice whispered behind me. I turned around, startled and stunned with who it was.

"Trunks…."

**A/N: I hope you all loved this chapter! It seems like Kelsey is having a great time from what she planned and will she dance with Trunks or just say no? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

**What do you think of the story so far? Just let me know if you have any questions or any ideas you think would make the story even better! I am very open to listen to any ideas you have! Please, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Trunks smirked and took my hand and led me to the center of the dance floor and started dancing.

"Where's Michaela? Aren't you supposed to stay with your date?" I asked curiously.

"She's been staying in the restroom trying to look perfect. What's wrong with dancing with one of my best friends?" he placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I turned red immediately.

"I guess it's alright if your girlfriend doesn't mind," I pondered about the situation and wrapped my arms around his neck and followed his lead. Trunks was a pretty good dancer, I was actually surprised since he was more a big football star than a slow dancer.

"Plus, I already asked Jason if he wouldn't mind I steal you for a minute." Something clicked in my mind.

"That's why he ran off so quickly. What am I going to do with you two?" I giggled.

"Nothing, just enjoy tonight and relax. Nobody is going to spoil your special night. Does your ankle still hurt?" he asked with concern in his blue eyes.

"They're a little sore."

"Here maybe this will help, step on my feet," he instructed. I flashed him a weird look, but did what he said anyway. He held me tighter, so, I wouldn't lose my balance and continued to dance. The song that played at the moment was 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis and Trunks danced along with the music. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, fully calm. For some reason whenever I'm with Trunks, I feel safe, it felt right.

"I've been wondering what you were going to tell me right after my release from the hospital," I broke the silence between us. I felt him stiffen for a second, but he continued to dance gracefully.

"It was nothing important."

"It didn't seem like nothing to me," I replied back lifting my head to look at his face.

"Let's not talk about it. Just forget about it." My curiosity was killing me, but I sighed and shook my head in agreement.

"May I cut in?" I heard Jason's voice behind us.

Trunks released me and I stepped off his feet and gave him a smile.

"Thank you, for the dance," I said. He nodded and left the dance floor. Jason gave me my drink and I had to snicker at it.

"What took you so long with getting my drink?"

"There was a huge line for the lemonade," he answered.

"Fair enough. Let's go find Shannon and Goten and see what they're up to." Jason offered me my crutches, but I told him I didn't need it.

We later spotted the two in the long halls of the school and started to make out in a wild manner by the lockers. I rolled my eyes and we snuck back to the café to get more drinks. I than spotted Trunks and Michaela talking to some of their buddies by the doors. Once Michaela spotted me, she glared daggers and looked away, cuddling with Trunks even tighter pretty much telling me Trunks was her man. She still hates me and plus, Trunks and I are just friends. Right?

Jason sat by me once he got his drink and I felt a little worn out and decided to lean against him, placing my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer to where I sat on his lap. He kissed me again on the lips with his hands on my cheeks. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb softly and I felt relaxed and closed my eyes as he kissed me even deeper. Jason is a very sweet guy just like Trunks; I don't want to hurt him like my first boyfriend did to me. Jason and Trunks might be nice guys, but they're both totally different people. Even though Trunks is my friend, I can't help it when I have a little crush on him. He has always been there for me whenever I went to the hospital; we hung out practically every day at his house and see each other at school. Jason is really sweet and is definitely looking after me.

After the dance was over, we all went our homes and relaxed for the rest of the night. I watched the tape of Dad's last case again and looked through Kelly's file. It's so sad to see someone who was popular at school and was an excellent student to be brutally killed by an unknown killer. Listening to the tape, her body was found buried in the ground and her heart was missing. As if someone ripped it off of her.

My detective instincts came back, what a minute? It was torn off of her as if a wild animal attacked her and left her for dead. I looked at the picture of Kelly's dead body, this time closely. Something clicked in my mind. What if the killer wasn't a human at all? The sharp yellow eyes flashed in my mind, _"I need to feed."_ Hearing the dark voice in my head.

My eyes grew wide, _"No way!" _It couldn't be! Poor Kelly, she died all alone by a ferocious monster.

_"Is that why you left Dad? You must have known her parents weren't the killers and knew something else occurred." _I thought to myself.

I went up to Capsule Corps' entrance and Bulma opened the door for me. "What's up sweetie? It's 2 in the morning. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" She looked at my face and knew immediately something was wrong.

"I need your help."

**A/N: A different twist! I hoped you liked this chapter! Thank you all for the reviews and for reading this story! You guys are the best! **

**Please, review what you thought of this chapter and let's see what Kelsey found out in the next chapter! Will Bulma believe her?**


	13. Chapter 13

"Come right in, kiddo!" Bulma exclaimed and closed the door behind us, "So, what is this all about?"

"I have some evidence on a murder case and I want to know if my instincts are correct. Do you have any gadgets that might help me?" I asked breathlessly.

"What kind of evidence are you talking?"

"A tape and some pictures," I replied sitting down on a chair grabbing the important case files from my bag.

"Where are your crutches? Don't tell me you've been walking this whole without them!" I winced from Bulma's screeching.

"Guilty," I answered shyly. Bulma rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You need to be more careful, missy or Eighteen will not be very happy with you once she finds out about this."

"I know, but can you please help me? This case is very important to me and I've been looking for so many answers."

"Why is it so important?"

"Because it was what my dad was working on before he dis…..died," I caught myself. Bulma's had a shock expression on her face and soon softened.

"Sure, I'll help you kid." I smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!" I hugged her tightly and she laughed.

"Let's get to work."

**A few hours later:**

"The poor girl! I can't imagine what she went through," Bulma exclaimed as she looked through the pictures.

"I can," I said in a low voice hoping she didn't hear me, but she turned to me and I knew she heard me.

"How?"

"The night I was kidnapped by that green lizard. If my instincts are correct, beings like him are the ones who murdered Kelly. My dad told me that there are more cases like this where the victims' hearts were found missing and were all girls! What if that happened to me? What if the Z fighters didn't find me in time and…." I stopped.

"Kelsey, none of that happened and you shouldn't think like that. Even if you are correct about Kelly's killer, what makes you so sure?" Bulma asked hugging her swollen stomach.

"My detective instincts, they are never wrong, yet."

"Your dad was a detective right? How many cases did you help him with?"

"Ever since I was eight years old, I started helping him solve his cases. I lost count after 50," I replied honestly. Bulma's eyes grew wide.

"Wow! That's a lot!"

"Yeah, what do you think about Kelly's killer? Do you think it could be an alien?"

"I'm not sure, you could be right. Hey, I know! I'll keep the pictures and show them to Vegeta. He knows more about aliens than me."

"Why is that?" I asked surprised.

"I'll let him answer that."

"Ok, thanks Bulma! You're the best!" I hugged her again, "Do you know if you're baby is a boy or girl?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I nodded my head, "Vegeta didn't want us to know till after the baby is born, but you know me, I couldn't agree with him, so, I asked the doctor and he told me it's a girl!" she squealed quietly.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, but don't tell Vegeta. He will get mighty cranky if he finds out I knew."

"I promise," I said, "I should probably get back home."

"Why don't you spend the night here? I don't want you wobbling a mile away to your house in the dark."

"I don't want to…"

"Oh, it's nothing. We have plenty of room for one guest."

"Alright, since I don't have school in the morning, I guess its fine."

I woke up when the sun was shining brightly through the windows. I decided to wake up since I couldn't get back to sleep and looked at the clock next to me and it was 12:45 pm. _Crap! I'm up late!_ I thought to myself and looked around the room and realized it wasn't mine. All the events that happened last night flashed through my brain and remembered I was still at the Brief's house. I finally got out of bed and decided to go downstairs and see if anyone was awake. Once I stepped out of the room, I smelled eggs, pancakes, and bacon cooking and my stomach growled._ Man! I'm starving! I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a little while to have something to eat._

I made it to the kitchen and saw the whole Briefs family sitting at the dining table and I looked over at the kitchen and saw a blond haired lady cooking breakfast with a bright smile on her face and her eyes closed. Bulma looked up from reading a magazine and smiled at me.

"Good morning, sunshine or rather good afternoon! We all slept in pretty late. Would you like to eat breakfast with us? We got plenty of food," She asked politely. I shrugged my shoulders. Why not! My stomach growled.

"Well, that answers my question," Bulma smirked along with her son and husband. I could feel my cheeks turn red once I saw those smirks that gave me an uncomfortable feeling. I sat between Trunks and Vegeta and the old lady who was cooking the delicious smelling meal placed everything on the table and we all started grabbing the food and ate. It was really good and satisfying. I couldn't help myself, but stare at both Trunks and Vegeta who had about 10 servings of food on their plates and gobbled it down. I guess that's where Trunks get his appetite from: his dad.

"Kelsey, I did ask Vegeta about the pictures and he said it was something he has never seen before, so, we still don't have a clue what the killer is," Bulma broke the silence. I frowned, I was still back in square one.

"Thank you for trying, Bulma, that means a lot to me! I guess I'll have to keep on looking for more clues," I sighed after swallowing my last bite of the pancake.

"I'm sure you'll figure it really soon. You always have," Trunks replied trying to encourage me. I smiled lightly.

"Was breakfast good?" asked the elderly lady.

"Yes, Mom, it was delicious," Bulma said, "Kelsey, this is my mom. She always cooks for us since I'm not the chef kind of person." I had to chuckle at that.

"Thank you sweetie! I'm glad to have finally met you, Kelsey. Everybody has told me about you. I can't believe Bulma can eat so much just like Saiyans. I guess since she is pregnant it makes sense." Bulma's mom replied. I got confused of what she said.

"What's a Saiyan?" Both Trunks and Bulma flinched, but Vegeta was the one who answered my question.

"It's just a saying the old woman always says," he answered without looking at me and he continued to eat more bacon.

"I see, well, I better get going before my mom calls the police once she realizes I'm gone. Thank you for everything, Bulma!"

"No sweat! Trunks, why don't you take Kelsey home? She walked all the way here without crutches. I don't want her to get hurt," Bulma told Trunks.

"Oh no. I don't want to be a burden to anyone. I don't like those crutches anyway."

"It's no problem. I don't mind one bit," Trunks said.

After Bulma gave me the files, Trunks and I went to his car and started heading over to my house.

"Did you have fun at the dance last night?" Trunks asked me.

"Yeah, I did. What about you?"

"I guess it was alright." He answered. I than spotted something that caught my interest, I picked up a photo of Trunks and his girlfriend hugging each other and smiling, from the floor.

"When was this taken?" Trunks looked at it for second and turned back facing the road.

"That was this summer before school started. It was when I first asked her out." I nodded my head in understanding. I found something very familiar. On Michaela's right wrist was a tattoo of a blue phoenix showing its wings in all its glory.

"I didn't know Michaela had a tattoo."

"She had that tattoo ever since I've known her. It looks pretty cool. I don't know how she hides it since she's in the cheerleading squad." Trunks explained.

"_I want to show you something," said Ashley, who was my best friend in Nebraska, as I remembered a flashback. _

_ "What is it?" asked a younger version of myself. Ashley held out her wrist and it had that blue phoenix glowing when the sun reflected on it._

_ "It's a secret between us, I don't want anyone to find out about it," Ashley whispered in my ear. I nodded my head._

_ "What does it mean?"_

_ "I'm not really sure, but the guy who did it told me it would look really good on me."_

"Kelz? Are you ok?" Trunks asked when I felt the car stop.

"Oh, sorry, I just remembered someone I knew had something like this," I replied.

"Alright, well, here we are. I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"See you than!" I waved at him when I stepped out of the car and walked in my house. Luckily my mom was still sleeping in her room which I thought was weird. She never sleeps in, but I let that go for now. I got in my room and thought about the tattoo. Wasn't it a coincidence that Michaela had the same exact tattoo like Ashley's? There must be a story behind this. I got on the computer and typed in blue phoenix on the internet and found something pretty interesting that I had to print out the information.

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! Sorry it took a little longer to write it! Let me know what you think of it. Let's see what Kelsey finds out about the strange tattoo in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

"What's up, Kelz?" Shannon asked as she took a seat next to me at the coffee shop. I took out a picture out of my bag and handed it to her. She took it, glanced at it for a minute and looked at me confused.

"That is a tattoo of a blue phoenix and the symbol of it is rather intriguing. It means sacrifice and resurrection. How a phoenix dies is it lights itself on fire and burns to death, but will come back to life and be a whole new creation once again. My ex-best friend back in the states showed this to me 3 years ago. It was imprinted on her wrist; same thing with Trunks' girlfriend. The exact same tattoo on her wrist, isn't this rather strange?" I explained as best I could to Shannon who still looked confused.

"That is something. What's up with the whole tattoo thing? Is there a club they joined?" she asked after handing me back the picture.

"On the internet, I did find a group who call themselves the Comebackers and they have their very own website which kinda tells me they are desperate for new members to join their club. They're not really secret anymore."

"Did they have that tattoo?"

"Not exactly, they did have a phoenix, but fire spread around it. The thing that doesn't make sense is both Michaela and Ashley have never joined that club because it comes from Scotland, that's the only location it's at. Ashley told me the tattoo artist who gave it to her told her it would look good on her and I called Trunks and asked him about Michaela and he said she didn't join any club from a different country because she's dedicated to cheerleading and is trying to get a dance scholarship in Tokyo University."

"What does that club do anyway? The symbol of the tattoo is giving me a bad feeling."

"It didn't give out much information on the website. So, I have no clue, but I do get what you're thinking." I replied and finished up my Caramel Latte. Marron came up to us and sat down.

"Hi guys! How are you doing?" she asked us sweetly. I smiled at her.

"Doing pretty good! Tired of working?"

"Yes, I work basically every day, after school, and all day in the weekends. I'm exhausted! I've been trying to save up money for college since my parents want me to learn how to manage money by myself." Marron breathed.

"Why are you worrying about it right now? You're a freshman in high school; you still have a long while before college. You have plenty of time," Shannon comforted her.

"I guess you're right. I've been stressed nowadays; all these guys are giving me their lustful looks like they want to attack me or something and my boyfriend never wants to spend time with me. He either has football practice or he's too busy. I'm worried he doesn't find me attractive like he use to," Marron murmured softly. Both Shannon and I stared at her with concerned looks and I held her hand gently.

"Everything will turn out alright. Just talk to him and tell him how you feel and he'll probably understand," Shannon answered.

"You are a beautiful girl with a big heart! He would be stupid to turn you down," I said while squeezing Marron's hand. She smiled.

"Thanks guys! You're the best! I better get back to work. Talk to you later!" she walked back to the counter and helped more customers.

"At least she's in high spirits," Shannon said and I nodded my head.

"I better get back home and work on that Z fighter story. It looks like I might have to use Mr. Satan's interview. It will be a crappy story, but at least people will believe what he says." I sighed.

"Don't give up hope. Who knows you just might meet one of them and ask as many questions as you want."

"The thing is its due this Thursday and I'm going to the homecoming dance with Jason over at East City on Saturday."

"Don't worry, I bet you'll have a blast!" Shannon reassured me.

"I hope so."

"Kelz, I've been meaning to ask you something, but I keep forgetting about it. You never did tell me what happened to you and Jason after hanging out at the beach. What did you guys do?" She asked curiously. I shook my head while rolling my eyes.

"We didn't do anything; he just took me home and said he hoped we could see each other again. That's it, end of story."

"I just wanted to know because you didn't tell me that night of the football game. You got hurt and was rushed to the hospital. That's what Goten told me."

"You mean you don't know what happened to me? You had no idea someone kidnapped me?" I asked her giving her an odd look.

"You were KIDNAPPED! WHAT?"

"Shh….Do you want to tell the whole crowd of what happened to me? People would think we're lunatics."

"Who cares? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just assumed you knew."

"Tell me everything!"

I don't know what's wrong with me? I still don't know who is Kelly's murderer, can't find who the Z fighters' true identities are, and you would think I would be excited to go to another dance with Jason, but I'm bummed. I don't know why, but I feel really down.

I didn't tell Shannon the whole story. I guess Goten and Trunks and their families decided not to tell her because she would freak out about the alien kidnapper, plus it was hard to tell her the story. I've been trying to forget about it, but it's like a horrible nightmare that will never leave me alone.

I went to school the next day, something occurred. I could feel my detective instincts tell me so. I walked up to Goten and Shannon who were talking to each other by the lockers.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Trunks?" I asked looked around the hallway trying to spot him. Usually he would have been here by now, he was never late. This wasn't Trunks.

"We have no idea. I'm sure he's just running late. I'm sure it's nothing," Goten told me.

"I don't know about that. I've been getting this bad feeling all morning. It won't go away!" The same time I said that, Trunks came storming in the school and ran over to us.

"Goten, I need your help. Now! It's an emergency!" Trunks yelled with the most furious expression on his face. I have never seen him look like that before. My heart started beating really fast for I knew something was out of place.

"Trunks? What's wrong?" I asked being concerned.

"I'll tell you later! You two, stay here. We'll be back shortly," he said quickly like he didn't have time to take a breath. The two boys ran off and I turned to Shannon who was as confused as me and worried. She shrugged her shoulders and the school bell rang for class to begin.

It was around lunch time and the boys still hadn't showed up, I still had an uneasy feeling about the whole situation and then I realized Michaela wasn't sitting with her popular friends like she usually did for lunch. What in the world is going on? I turned to Shannon with my eyes wide.

"I'm sorry Shannon, but I can't stand here much longer and concentrate on school assignments when my instincts are telling me a whole different story! I have to get out of here!" I exclaimed standing up from my seat. I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around and saw Shannon's hand had stopped me from walking away.

"Let me come with you! I can't stop worrying about Goten," she pleaded. I nodded my head and we both headed over to the main office and told the secretaries this was a family emergency. They let us go and we left our books in our lockers and took off to Shannon's car.

Shannon drove to Capsule Corps and that was where we met both the boys, along with Bulma, Vegeta, Chichi, Goku, Gohan, and Videl; all gathered at the front yard. We both ran up to the group and they turned around once they heard us yelling.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at school?" Gohan asked once we approached them.

"We were, but we were excused," I answered.

"I told you not to leave," Trunks raised his voice.

"You know me; I'm not the kind of girl who stays behind, worrying the whole time. What happened? Why are you acting like this?" I asked curiously. Why was Trunks mad at me?

Trunks soon walked away from us and headed towards the house. I turned to Bulma who leaned into Vegeta and held onto her stomach.

"It's Michaela. She's gone," Bulma choked aloud.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked when I felt my eyes narrow.

"She disappeared. Not anywhere to be found," Goku replied hugging a trembling Chichi.

"That's terrible!" Shannon explained and ran up to Goten, holding his hand.

"Trunks was going to pick her up like he did every day. She never came. He soon went to her house and her parents said someone took her. We've been searching for her all morning, but we haven't found a trace of her." Goten said telling the story.

Even though I never did like Michaela, I couldn't help but feel terrible that something dreadful happened to her. I walked in the house, trying to find Trunks.

**A/N: Sorry if I made any grammar errors! Please review the chapter and tell me what you thought about it! **

**Thanks for the reviews! You have encouraged me to continue writing and I thank you all for that!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Trunks! Where are you?" I called out when I closed the door behind me. Silence was my answer. I called his name again and I still had no answer. I walked towards the kitchen and saw the back door slightly open. _He left. Just great. _I thought sarcastily.I went back outside to find everyone and told them I couldn't find Trunks. The 3 guys ran off to find him, but I don't know how they're ever going to find him when running on foot. It would be a miracle if they could fly. Anyways, it's impossible for anyone to fly, right? I thought it was impossible for aliens to exist, but boy, was I wrong! What kept running through my mind was why would someone take Michaela?

"Is Trunks going to be ok?" Shannon asked with worry written all over her face. Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

"You girls should probably head back to school," Chichi warned us.

"We're not going anywhere! Michaela might hate my guts for all I care, but I don't want anything bad to happen to her. She doesn't deserve any of this!" I replied back, folding my arms.

"Thanks, Kelsey. I'm just worried about Trunks. This will really hurt him if anything dreadful happens to her. He's very protective of her ever since they met. She was an orphan, treated badly in small orphanages. Nobody wanted her and she was always left behind." Bulma explained.

"Was she an orphan in Japan or did she come from somewhere else?" I asked surprised that a popular cheerleader in school would be a left behind child.

"She's Chinese. She has no memories of her birth parents. She was kidnapped by pirates and flew over here for their selfish schemes and just used her. She was 15 years old and a freshman in high school when she met Trunks. He was so kind to her and she never felt loved in her entire life before. You can say she was stunned when she first met us. She warned us about the three men she was with at the time and she was terrified of them. We helped her get away from the abusing pirates, sent them to jail for a very long time and she was adopted by the Watt family she lives with now. They adore her so much! She and Trunks hangout quite a bit over the years and this last summer, he asked her out. She was so happy that he cared about her, even loved her and he still does. When she saw you with Trunks that one time when you all came over here, she was jealous and got pretty snotty after that. She thought you would take him away from her even though Trunks is not the kind of person to date every girl he meets. He still loves her and he would never betray her trust. Never! She is his first love," Bulma finished the story and took a deep breath. Both Shannon and I looked shocked as we stared at the two older women.

"Wow! We never knew she went through a hard childhood and was so nice! We thought she was one of those snotty cheerleaders who always get what they want," Shannon replied.

"Trunks and I are only best friends. Why would she be jealous of me when I didn't do anything bad to her?" I asked.

"She doesn't want anyone to take him away from her. She's not desperate, but she loves him dearly. I really hope she is found," Chichi answered looking up in the clear blue skies.

"I'll help find her. I am into investigating cases and I want to help anyway I can," I replied determined to find Michaela.

"After all, we were excused from school today," Shannon said, "we might as well start looking for clues of Michaela's disappearance."

After we visited with Michaela's adopted parents, we figured out she is an only child and loves her parents dearly. They had no idea she was kidnapped early this morning, they thought she was with Trunks at school. Then how did she get captured and why? If her parents didn't even realize she was taken by force, how are we supposed to find her? Who do we go to for help?

It's been 2 days now and there is no sign of Michaela or Trunks. He never did come back. For school or anywhere else, he never returned.

Today's the day I have to turn in the Z fighters story and I still have no idea who they are. I might as well start writing Mr. Satan's interview even though it sucks. Hopefully people will think nothing about the identity of the Z fighters. I hope nobody will complain about it because I didn't have enough time to look into it.

Ms. Lovings was so happy when I turned in the story during newspaper class today, but I felt disappointed because I couldn't solve the whole case. I missed them once when they did rescue me from the green lizard alien who wanted to eat me and tear me into pieces. I didn't even get the chance to thank them which I'm still disappointed about that. At the same time, I was glad to be done with it and move on to a new story. I wonder what my next assignment will be. Now all I have to do this week is continue to find Michaela and go to Jason's school for the homecoming dance. That should be interesting.

After school, I decided to go for a walk in the park that was close by. The sun was shining through the trees; I continued to walk through the woods and enjoyed the view, but then I saw something I never expected.

I hid behind one of the big trees and saw two buff guys with shovels burying something underneath the ground. It made me wonder what they were really doing. Why would they dig public property and think they could get away with it. I took my camera out of my bag and turned the switch without flash and quietly set my crutches on the ground and started taking pictures of the 2 men. Luckily they didn't see me when they left the buried hole. I then called Shannon to get everyone here as soon as possible. As I walked over to the same spot the men were, my detective instincts were warning me that I will never forget this whole situation. What was down there that my instincts were telling me to stay away?

When the gang finally came, I showed them the spot and both Goku and Vegeta brought out shovels and started digging. I even saw Goten and Trunks helping them, I haven't seen those two ever since Michaela's disappearance. I felt relief when I saw Trunks, he's alright. I heard a thud when one of the shovels hit the ground. Everyone's eyes looked over where the noise was heard; the guys soon used their hands to uncover a metal coffin. I could feel my eyes grow wide when I saw it; I hope nobody is in there. There's no way a person can survive in a metal coffin. There's no way to breathe, no hole, nothing. Trunks pulled the heavy coffin all by himself and I froze where I stood. How did he do that? No human can do that! It looked like Shannon could not even breathe when her eyeballs grew out of her socket. Trunks slammed his fist through the top of the coffin and tore all that metal off, making a gigantic hole. I don't know what I felt anymore, I thought I knew Trunks so well, I had no idea he had super strength! Why did he never tell me? I thought we were best friends. The next thing I saw I nearly broke into tears, Trunks lifted up a beaten and broken Michaela into his arms. She was unconscious and looked like she was not even breathing! What happened to her? She's been missing nearly 3 days without a trace and now found buried in a coffin! I looked at Trunks' face and it was a mix of anger, devastation, protective, relief, and sadness all in one look. Trunks held her close to him gently, he stared at me for a minute and he looked mad! I don't know what happened, but he took off to the skies, flying! _Whoa! He can fly, too! No fair!_ _My mind is going bonkers! How in the world can he fly!_ I turned around and found Shannon in Goten's arms, fainted. I ignored everyone's stares and stepped closer to the coffin without saying anything, no yelling or screaming. I took a look inside the coffin and I was right, there was no way Michaela could breathe in there. There were no blankets, food, or any air supplies to keep her breathing. I don't even know how long she was in there, but it must not have been good. On the floor of the coffin I saw a blue symbol, I bent over to get a closer look and saw the mark of the phoenix with a sword through it. I gasped.

"What's wrong, Kelsey? What do you see?" asked Goku who walked up behind me. I shook my head.

"It can't be! This is the mark of the Comebackers, but they're from Scotland. How did they get here and just take Michaela for no reason! It doesn't make any sense!" I answered. Everyone gave me a confused look except Shannon who was still out. "It was a school assignment and I came across it."

"I still have one question. Is Trunks human? Are any of you human? That would explain the whole Z fighters' identity," I told them what I've been thinking about in my head.

"You need to know the truth since Trunks couldn't hide his feelings any longer," Bulma replied.

"It was a complete waste of time using these shovels! It would have been a lot faster if we used our hands and not stupid human tools," Vegeta gruffly spoke up.

"Both Vegeta and I are pure blooded Saiyans. We came from a different planet and were sent here. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are half Saiyans and half human," Goku explained making sure I get where he was coming from. Everything made perfect sense to me, it came into place. This was kind like another Superman story.

"So, I take it Bulma and Chichi are human," I said and everyone nodded their heads. "Great. Just great! This whole time I was with aliens with super strength and can fly. What next? Are you super fast and can blast things using your hands?" Everyone had a guilty look. "Oh come on! You can do that! I also have a feeling you are the Z fighters. Are my instincts correct?" They shook their heads. I finally identified the group. They all gave me a look that said 'Don't tell anyone' and Vegeta was more like 'I will blast you if you spread the secret'. "I won't tell anyone. You have my promise, but Shannon might freak out about the whole situation when she wakes up. Good luck with that, Goten!" I joked. Goten gave me a glare.

"We should follow Trunks and see if Michaela is ok," Bulma spoke up.

"Are you coming, Kelz?" Goten asked when he realized I didn't move from where I stood.

"I'll stay here for a little while. I'll be fine. Really."

"If you're sure."

"I'm positive." When everyone took off to the hospital, I looked back at the coffin and felt chills running down my spine. I just had so much information coming at me at once and I feel like someone is watching me at this very moment. I didn't like it at all. I need more answers though. Who were those two guys burying Michaela and why did they do it in a public park? At least, I took those pictures right in time. I need to find out who they really are and call the police about the coffin and get those men arrested as soon as possible so, they won't do it to anyone else. I ran out the creepy park and went straight to the hospital.

**I finally got this chapter done! Yes! I hope you all will like this! Thank you for the reviews! Please, tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

When I finally arrived to the hospital, the whole gang was there waiting for the new results of Michaela and Eighteen and Trunks were the only people who were in the emergency room with her. Shannon was still sleeping in Goten's arms not knowing what was going on. I leaned against the wall taking a deep breath and taking in what happened in these last 8 months. So much has happened and yet, I feel like I failed, I lost my dad and I can't even solve his last case. Now, Michaela was badly injured and none of us know what really happened to her and I still don't know much of the Comebackers club, if they are deadly or not. I feel like I'm a failer at the moment, but I know I will never give up in the end. I will know what really happened to both Michaela and Dad and stop whoever is involved in the kidnappings and murders. Eighteen came walking through the big door with blood all over her white doctor jacket. Everyone's eyes looked up to a weary Eighteen.

"She will been fine. She lost quite a bit of blood and was beaten really bad. Whoever did this to her, her cuts looked like knife wounds and both of her wrists and ankles were bounded by ropes which left marks on them. It looked as if they tried to stab her to death, but yet, she's still alive from all of that," she explained her thesis. Everyone either gasped or their eyes grew wide.

"Can we see her?" Bulma asked as tears ran down her cheeks trying not to break down infront of everyone. Eighteen nodded and gestured everyone to follow her. She led us away from the emergency door and led us down the empty white halls of the hospital. She took a right and opened the first door of the hallway.

"She's still asleep and Trunks is already by her side," she answered. Bulma and Vegeta were the first people to walk through the doorway, The Son family along with Shannon sat on the uncomfortable chairs by the door, Videl, Krillen, Yamcha, and Roshi even stayed with them. I decided to enter the room and Eighteen right behind me. The room was small and plain; all the furniture in there looked absolutely uncomfortable and there was no TV. On the big bed, in the center of the room, was Michaela with a tube stuck in her throat, purple and black bruises colored her face, neck and arms. She was also bandaged up and Eighteen defiantly wasn't lying about the stab wounds for the bandages were covered in a dark red color. She had wires connected to her arms and hands, monitors by her bedside showing her pulse and breathing. Trunks sat on a chair right beside her holding her hand gently and his eyes looked sad as he stared intently at his girlfriend. Both of his parents stood behind him, Bulma hugging him just like every mother would do when their child was feeling pain. Vegeta stood beside his wife and did not make a move. I didn't take another step and stood away from the bed. Eighteen walked in and asked questions to the Brief family on how Michaela was found and how long she was kidnapped. Trunks was quiet through the whole conversation and his mom answered all the questions. I heard my name being called and looked up from Michaela's sleeping form.

"Kelsey, how did you come across finding Michaela?" Eighteen asked as if she was a police officer.

"I had no idea she was there, I was just walking in the park when I came across two men who had shovels and buried something big. At the time I had no idea what was going on, but I had a bad feeling about it. I took pictures of the men and they left the spot. I called everyone to meet me and you know the rest of the story. Michaela was in the coffin and I think I know who did it. A club called the Comebackers," I said telling the story. Trunks finally looked up and glared at me. I didn't even flinch under his intense stare for I was telling the truth and had nothing to hide.

"You could have gotten hurt and you're still recovering from your wounds," Trunks said getting angry.

"I'm fine! I can take care of myself; I don't need you to look after me the whole time! You have a girlfriend you need to take care of!" I defended myself getting irrated that he thinks I need protection 24/7.

"Shut up, Kelz. I don't need a lecture from you." I glared back at him.

"Don't tell me to shut up! I just found out who took Michaela by force and my best friend is not even human! Why didn't you tell me you are one of the Z fighters? Why! I also learned living here that aliens exist! One of them could be the killer my dad had tried to find when he was sheriff, but yet, I don't even know who did it!" Trunks looked down.

"I just wanted to protect you from all of this. Look what happened to Michaela! She got hurt because she knew about me and my family and even Goten!" I froze.

"She knew?" He nodded.

"Yes, she knew and I feel guilty that she did! Now she's hurt and nearly died because of me."

"It's not your fault, Trunks. We don't even know why she was taken in the first place."

"How would you know? You seem to be Miss 'I know everything' and you two girls never got along with each other."

"What are you saying? That I might be the cause of Michaela's disappearance?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well, explain what you meant," I hissed.

"You seem to know everything and try to get involved in almost anything. You want to please your mom by not being a detective like your dead father, but yet, you solve little cases right behind her back and also you are in two journalism classes."

"First of all, my dad isn't dead; he disappeared 8 months ago and never came back to us! We don't even know if he's alive! You're right, I do solve cases when my mom doesn't even know, but I am still daddy's little girl. I love investigating, it's my passion! If that gets taken away! I won't know what to do! You might think its strange, but that's just me. You think you know everything about me, but you don't! You have no idea what I've been through the last 8 months!" I blurted.

"And you have no idea what I've been through my entire life! Don't even compare us! We're nothing alike!"

"I know we're not! I thought we were best friends and friends tell each other how they feel and what dark secrets they have. You knew this whole time about the Z fighters and you never once told me about it! I thought you trusted me!"

"I do!"

"It doesn't seem like it!" We both panted. I totally forgot about the other people who were in the same room as us and I knew they heard the whole argument. I felt so embarrassed about the whole situation and turned around to leave the room. I heard Trunks telling me to stop, but I didn't listen, I just ran off. Never turning back.

I paced back and forth in the living room making sure not to run into the couch or the big TV. I heard the front door slowly creak open and turned around to see my mom walk in the house with files and keys in her hands. She smiled warmly and said hi to me. I nodded my head.

"Hey Mom! How was your day?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh, the usual, answering phone calls, finishing paperwork, talking to the boss about her inventions," Mom replied. She took a deep breath and collapsed on the couch.

"It must have been one of your stressful days."

"You can say that. There were so many phone calls that wanted to talk to Bulma, but she wasn't there most of the day and I got yelled at for no reason. I had a terrific day," she said sarcastily.

"My day wasn't so great either."

"Why's that?"

"After school, I found Michaela. You know, Trunks' girlfriend who disappeared a few days ago, I was with my friends when we found her in a coffin, already buried underground and she was injured badly. The doctor said, she won't wake up for a long while, all she needs is rest to recover all that she went through."

"I see," Mom replied, her smile turned into a frown. "I hope she's alright."

"She is at the moment. She's alive and resting. That's where Bulma ran off to. When I left, she was still there with her son." She nodded her head in understanding.

"Mom, I have to say something important to you and I know you won't like it. I've been helping people at school, solving little cases and I've been finding clues for Dad's last case before he disappeared. I can't hide this from you any longer and I know you told me hundreds of times you never wanted me to end up like Dad, but the truth is, I love investigating, I enjoy solving tough cases! I'm still Dad's little detective and always will be. Solving mysteries is my passion! I'm not a Nancy Drew or Veronica Mars, I'm a Mack and proud to be one!"

"Kelsey Desiree Mack," she raised her voice and I closed my eyes, ready for a slap on the face or more screaming and yelling, but instead I felt her hug me.

"What was that for?" I asked surprised.

"I am happy you stood up for yourself! I've been waiting for years to hear those words. Where do you think you got that temper from?"

"Let me guess….you?"

"Correct," she said with a smile.

"You're not mad at me?"

"I knew you would never stop trouble from coming to you practically every day, I just have to get used to having a daughter being like her dad."

"Thanks Mom!" I hugged her back tighter and she just laughed and kissed me on the forehead.

Later that night, I stayed up in my bedroom using my favorite Mac laptop and loaded up the pictures of the two guys who buried Michaela earlier today and used Photoshop to get a better look on the guys. I used all the tools to make the guys look clearer and bigger. Again, my dad taught me how to use the program because even detectives need to use this stuff to find the victim or killer and not just for graphic designers. Once I was done editing them and saved them in one of my computer files, I printed up the pictures and put them in my school folder and would check it out at school tomorrow since I didn't have the program to look up random people's names, so why not use it to spot murderers? I'll figure it out tomorrow before school gets out for the weekend. I felt bad about my argument with Trunks, I can kinda understand why he hid the truth from me to keep me safe, but at the same time it was stupid. I should probably call him to apologize. I got out my phone and dialed Trunks' cell number and he didn't answer at all. I called his home number.

"Hello?" a sad voice answered.

"Hi Bulma! How's everyone doing?" I asked.

"Michaela still hasn't woken up and Trunks hasn't left her side once. We're doing alright, but sad in how things turned out today. Sorry about Trunks' behavior. He shouldn't have gotten mad at you," Bulma replied trying to be her cheery self, but couldn't.

"It's not his fault. I tried calling him, but he wouldn't answer his phone."

"He's still at the hospital. If you get there before visiting hours are over, you might run into him."

"Thanks Bulma! You're the best!"

"That's why I'm here for!" I laughed.

"I'll talk to you later!" I pushed the stop button on my cell phone.

**Thank you all for the reviews! Made it to 20! You guys are the best ever! **

**Please, keep reviewing as I continue to write more chapters to this story and I love the ideas you all thought of! You guys are geniuses! Please, tell me what you thought of this chapter! :D **


	17. Chapter 17

I finally made it to the hospital while using my crutches, I made it to Michaela's room and found Trunks there. Holding onto his unconscious girlfriend's hand and hearing her breath with the machine's help. I stood in the middle of the doorway breathing in and out constantly because I practically ran here with my still broken foot. Which by the way is not the wisest thing to do! Trunks turned around and stared at me. I saw so much sadness and hurt on his face and I knew he didn't want to talk to anyone, but I had to show him something important. I hobbled over to his chair and took out the folder out of my handbag and held it out for him to look at. He took it desperately and hastily opened it and held up the pictures.

"Who are these two men?" he asked gruffly.

"Those two are the ones I almost confronted with when I found them burying Michaela. Don't worry, they didn't know I was there, but they were the ones responsible for burying someone alive in public property. That my friend, is against the law," I explained while pointing at the pictures. Trunks' face expression went from hurt to anger and he nearly blasted the pictures. I quickly snatched the evidence from his fists. "Hey! No need to destroy important evidence!"

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me, but I feel a need to break something apart."

"Well, let's not do that with the pictures. I still need to know who the guys are and where they come from, so, we can put them in court. Michaela hasn't wakened up, yet?" Trunks shook his head and squeezed Michaela's hand in a gentle way.

"She's still unconscious, but at least I know she's safe now. I won't let anyone hurt her ever again."

"Well, now that you know, I'll call you if I have any more information. Take care," I said as I walked towards the door.

"Don't get yourself into trouble."

"I'll try not to."

**EARLY THE NEXT DAY:**

"Shannon! I'll tell you in a sec! You have to be quiet." I shushed her as we snuck past some of the security guards infront of the huge white building.

"Tell me why we're here and not your house? You still need to tell me how the dance went with Jason," Shannon replied while pouting.

"I will explain the whole situation at the house, but right now I really need your help," I answered rather quickly almost in a whisper.

"Like what?"

"I need you to distract the secretary over at this desk and lead her out of the room, so, I can look through her files."

"Why do you need to look at her files and why am I even here?"

"I'll tell you later."

"No! Tell me now." I sighed and grabbed her hand roughly and ran to the closet girls' restroom I could find. I locked the door and looked through all the stalls to make sure nobody was in there. Luckily nobody was. I turned over to Shannon who looked irrated and crossed her arms over her chest while tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Alright, here's the truth. This is the Library Office where they have just about everything in a file. I also have a feeling this club I'm looking for might have their own file here and might be the same ones who kidnapped Michaela. I just really need that file and make sure what they do and who they really are." Shannon's eyes became huge circles and her jaw opened wide to where it might have landed on the floor if it weren't for me snapping my fingers infront of her face to catch her attention. "Do you understand now?" She nodded without making a sound. I unlocked the door and we both stood by the water fountain looking for ways to distract the secretary.

Shannon walked up to the desk and cleared her throat to get the old lady's attention.

"Ma'am. There's a big situation from the 1st floor," she said looking serious, I couldn't even tell if she was acting or not.

"What kind of a situation are you describing, dear?" the old secretary asked placing her reading glasses on. Shannon looked around her to see if there was anyone around and I hid behind the restroom door, but made sure I could hear the conservation and see them.

"Rats. Big ones," she whispered. The old lady's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Rats!" Shannon shushed her and told her not to say it out loud for others to hear who would appear out of nowhere.

"We don't want customers to freak out on us. Do we?" the secretary shook her head hastily.

"They wanted extra help downstairs since there are about a thousand rats scurrying around and the rat terminators aren't coming for another hour." Shannon explained.

"I better get down there!"

"Yes, I'll even lead you there." The two took off to the elevator right next to the desk. I quickly walked over to the desk after the elevator doors closed shut and went through the files in the cabinets. I went through two drawers before finally found the file I came for. I grabbed it and placed it in my handbag and walked off to find Shannon.

**AT THE HOUSE:**

"You should have seen that old woman's face when she found out there were no rats especially one thousand rats running around the 1st floor. The janitors thought she was crazy," Shannon laughed so hard that she practically cried. I had to chuckle about that because that was funny.

"Man, was that hilarious or what? Did you get that file you came for in the first place?" I held out the file for her to see and she nearly squealed. "What does it say?"

"Well, I was right about one thing. This club does come from Ireland and they have been growing and growing for the last 10 years. Spreading to other countries like Japan and even the United States."

"Do you know what they do exactly?"

"I haven't read that part, yet."

"Well, let's keep studying! It looks like we lot of reading." I giggled and we continued reading the many papers from the secret file.

"This paper pretty much says, the club of the Comebackers is very spiritual. have a leader in all different groups around the world and they get ordered around. They even have their very own secret hideouts for them to gather around and talk about important events they are about to take place and they do as their leader tells them to, even if its murder. They even sacrifice people, and children who are ages 4. Oh my!" I gasped and breathed through my nose.

"What kind of a sick joke is this? Is that what they were going to do to Michaela? Sacrifice her? But she didn't do anything! She might be the snottiest cheerleader in school, but she would never do anything really bad like robbing a bank." Shannon sqealed.

"Shannon, calm down! I don't think they intended to sacrifice her at all."

"Then, what did they intend to do?"

"I think she was the bait. They beat her up pretty good, but she wasn't the person they were looking for. They used her as bait to lure in their prey."

"Kelz, what are you trying to say? Where are you getting all of this from?"

"Detective instincts," I pointed to my head, "This could actually explain why they didn't just kill her because of the phoenix tattoo she has on her wrist. The real question is who are they really after and why bring Michaela into all of this? Unless they know about…." I stopped myself for I knew Shannon did not know about her boyfriend being half alien.

"The Son and Brief families being saiyans?"

"How did you….."

"I figured it out by myself and plus, Goten's dad is too honest, so, I got most of the information from him since he's not good at lying." I smirked. Shannon is a master at bribing people to get her way.

"Smart girl. If it's true they know about the Saiyans, they're planning something bad especially if it goes along with aliens from another planet. We'll have to warn the gang about it!"

"Kelz! We don't know if that's the real reason! Before we tell the others, there is more research we need to dig for before we start making any conclusions. Ok?"

"Alright. We need to find the Comebackers in action and see what they're hideout is and hear what their plans are and what they're gonna do next."

"Agreed."

"Since they call themselves a religious group, we should look at all the churches and see if they actually meet in one of them and continue from then on," I pretty much ordered and Shannon didn't even argue.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you all for reading the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and hope to get more reviews about it! Sorry I took so long writing it! I've been so busy with work and getting ready for classes in the fall, it's been getting harder and harder to write. I'm not giving up on you guys! I will finish this story and I'm thinking about writing a sequel for this story! What do you all think about that? Let me know and enjoy reading this next part of the story!**

A month has passed and there was no luck in finding the Comebackers' hideout. Both Shannon and I never did tell anyone about the club or showed them the files. Michaela did eventually wake up and her wounds were healed, but she couldn't remember what happened to her. She just remembers flashes, but really nothing. It was as if those two days were erased from her brain, if that was even possible. She was the same snotty cheerleader like before and hang out with her popular group, gossiping about every detail that went on through the school hallways like couples breaking up or getting back together. Trunks never left her side and I could tell she was happy he was not talking to me at all. He wasn't even acknowledging Goten and Shannon! What was wrong with him? Ignoring his best friends. I guess he meant what he said when he wasn't leaving her at all, even if he wasn't talking to us anymore.

Goten had been training even more and he and Shannon weren't with each other all the time anymore. His dad kept pulling him out school, so, he could train for a martial art competition that was 6 months away! Poor Shannon. She was always being left behind, even I sometimes left her when something about the case went up and I wanted to check on it by myself. I soon stopped leaving her by herself because her ex-boyfriend started gaining up on her and plus, she took me to the girls' restroom and told me what she had been going through, like her parents were going through a divorce and her dad kept on drinking at the house while her mom was out and about somewhere in town. She even walked in the school building limping because her dad was becoming abusive. Goten didn't even know about it because he was hardly at school anymore. She never did tell him, I was the only person she told about her family problems. I soon asked my mom if it was alright if Shannon could stay with us since it was getting dangerous for her to live in her own house. My mom understood and welcomed Shannon with open arms as if she were another daughter. I also called Goten to get his butt over to the house and talk to Shannon since she really needed her boyfriend to comfort her and apologize to her for completely ditching her for almost a month. Just to let you know, it wasn't easy for me to get Shannon to live with me and Mom, but she finally decided to live with us when her dad literally kicked her out of her own house and said the whole divorce was her fault for being a spoiled brat. I found her sitting on the porch infront of my house with her suitcase by her side and she was crying her eyes out for not being loved by her two parents and her beloved boyfriend knew nothing about this. I hugged her tightly and comforted her that night and told her I would always be there for her and she cried on my shoulders.

Now, I see them making up and Goten definitely felt guilty for not being there for his girlfriend, he should feel bad. I had not seen Shannon smile so brightly like she is at this moment. She was always happy when she was with Goten, but a month without him made her life go upside down and me being a bad friend made her feel alone. It seemed like the 4 best friends were breaking apart and life definitely sucked.

My mom told me Bulma gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was in labor early than expected; she was in the lab when she felt it. Mom had to assist her to the hospital since Vegeta was nowhere to be found. Poor Bulma was scared and didn't want to go through this without her husband, but at least my mom was there and they were both pretty good friends and understood each other. Right before it was time for the baby to come out, Vegeta ran in the room took Bulma's clammy hand and was gentle with her which freaked my mom out since she never saw that side of Vegeta, but she left the two love birds alone for that was a special moment between the two and of course the doctor and nurses had to be there since it was their job.

I haven't talked to Bulma in like forever and I still want to see the new baby of the family.

Before I forget, Jason and I are still taking it steady. We still see each other every once in a while and we talk about what's going on in our lives. He told me recently that he is going into the army in the summer which took me by surprise and congratulated him for his new career. He still wanted to see me before he went, that's what he said anyway. Jason is so sweet and he asked me to be his girlfriend when we both went to the homecoming dance at his school. My answer was a definite yes and he kissed me passionately. He hangs out with me and Shannon at the house whenever he gets a chance to come over which by the way is everyday after school. I think Shannon feels kind of out of place when it's the three of us and plus, her boyfriend is hardly ever there. We never kick her out, she's our friend and she has the right to hangout with us if she wants to. She shouldn't feel bad at all. She and Goten always did that with me, always talking to me and just spending time with each other.

Goten has gotten a little bit better this week, he went back to school and stayed by Shannon throughout the whole day, never letting her go. He even takes her to his house sometimes, so, she can get out of the house more often instead of locking herself in her room for the rest of the day. Goten confronted his dad about not training all the time because Shannon does need to see her boyfriend more often which his dad agreed and felt bad about her family issues. Both Goku and Chichi pretty much took her in like their own daughter or more like a daughter-in-law.

I took a deep breath and took a sip from my iced coffee. I still could not find anymore clues about the Comebackers and where they meet. Both Shannon and I stopped looking because of what happened to her and I didn't want her to get hurt anymore, I could not bear seeing her crying like she did sitting on the front porch that night. Don't want to see that ever again.

I guess I totally phased out because Marron snapped her fingers infront of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Huh…What?" I asked, my eyes blinking.

"What's going on, Kelz? You don't look so good," Marron replied giving me one of her concerned looks.

"I'm fine. Really! Life is just getting more and more complicated and I feel like I'm stuck and can't seem to move on. That's where I am."

"Is this about Jason?"

"Oh no! Jason is a sweet guy! No, we're not fighting, it's been complicated with Shannon's problems, getting Goten's butt to be with her, and Trunks is ignoring all of us. Haven't talked to him since Michaela was released from the hospital. I can't even solve this one case I'm on and feel stuck and can't move on."

"I see, well, I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but I'm sure you will find a way to solve the case and you've been strong, standing by Shannon's side whenever she needed help and being a good friend to her. That's what she needed and Goten seems to be better hanging out with her."

"I agree. They've been over at his house more and more, she just really needed to know he still loved her which he does. I think he feels guilty for not being there for her when her dad kicked her out of the house. I still can't believe her dad would even do that, I've met him a few times and he seemed like a nice guy."

"Yeah, that's sad."

"I better get going. I'll see you at school next week!" I called out opening the coffee shop door.

"Yep, see ya!" she called back.

As I was walking through the busy streets, I couldn't help, but shiver because my instincts were telling me something was wrong. It felt like someone was following me. I continued my walk, looking calm and then took a quick turn. Hid behind a building and saw a tall fellow with a long tan coat with a black hat on his head looking around as if he just lost somebody. I couldn't see his face because his hat was blocking it. I had to know what the heck was going on and so I quickly grabbed the guy's arm and shoved him against the wall. He looked down at me and hissed, I just glared at him.

"Why have you been following me? Who sent you?" I knew right then and there he was working for someone, a spy. The guy didn't make a sound. I shook him and yelled at him to answer me. Silence kept answering my questions. I was about to squeeze his arms tighter and tighter and my finger nails accidently caught the skin on his arm. My eyes became huge circles when my nails literally ripped the skin clear off of him and I saw green scales on his arm. I could feel the shivers running down my spine and I couldn't stop shaking. _"Shh! It's alright dear." _I could still hear that dark voice in my head, haunting me.

"What are you?" I asked, shaking.

"That is none of your concern!" The voice hissed, "You must listen to me. They are coming."

"What are you talking about? Whose they?"

"You already know the answer to that. They're coming after you. Just for a reminder, never walk outside by yourself. It's unwise." Once the strange creature said that, he walked off and disappeared among the crowd. I was still confused by what he meant, but something clicked. I knew exactly what he was trying to warn me of.

** A/N: I know! Chapter over! Get ready for the next one!**

** I hope you loved this chapter and please before you go, click on the blue review button! I really want to know what you all think about this chapter! Don't worry, all the pieces to the puzzle will be answered by the time the story ends! I promise you all that! **

** Let's find out what Kelsey figures out in the next chapter! Her adventure continues…**


	19. Author's Note

A/N: Thank you for waiting so patiently! I am almost done writing the next chapter, so, prepare for something shocking! I promise, I'm almost done! :D

One of my goals, by the time this story is fully completed, I would get around 60 reviews. Do you think you all can help me reach that goal? That would actually be really exciting!

Let's find out who is after Kelsey and is she ever going to solve her dad's last case?

Let's find out next time…


	20. Chapter 20

I never did tell anyone my run in with the alien. I kept that as a secret. Winter has passed, spring has finally come and school is about to end for the summer. I'm sad at the same time because that means Jason would have to leave and start his career as a soldier. I don't want another person important to leave me. I would be left behind once again. I won't be able to see him for at least 4 years unless he's on break, but that's still a long time. It's amazing how much life changes in a year.

Shannon is doing a lot better. She still lives with me and Mom and hangs out with Goten during and after school. Me and Trunks do talk to each other every now and then only when Michaela isn't there. We're still best friends and Jason doesn't mind me talking to Trunks because he trusts me which is really good. I did eventually got to meet the new member of the Brief family, Bulla. She looks so much like her mom and is the cutest baby ever! What surprised me the most was when I entered the mansion, Vegeta was holding his little princess instead of Bulma. Shockingly, he knows how to take care of babies because the little girl was sleeping in his arms and he looked relaxed. My mom and Bulma are practically best friends now even though Mom works under Bulma's orders and they both get stuff done fast and are a really great team. My dad still has not been found. I'm still waiting for him to arrive and stay with us permanently. I still have faith that he is alive and won't give up on him.

"Uh? I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention. What were you saying again?" I asked Jason.

"I said, I got a call from the army and they want me to go in training on Saturday." I almost dropped my favorite coffee drink when I heard those words.

"This Saturday? So soon?"

"I just found out this morning and I wanted to tell you right away. I'm sorry; I know our plans were for me to take you to prom that day."

"Do you have to go?" I pouted.

"I'm afraid so. I promise I'll make it up to you when I come back."

"You don't have to do anything, Jason. I didn't really want to dress up for a stupid spring dance that comes once a year."

"No, I promised you I would take you to the prom and that's what I'll do," Jason replied looking determined. I giggled. Jason was always a sweetheart and I love him for being understanding and gentle, but there was nothing he could do. He has to leave to serve his country.

"Please, don't take me to the prom. I will stand by your side before you get on that bus and take off. I want to say my good-byes."

"Good-bye? I'm not leaving forever you know?"

"I know. It's good-bye for now."

"Alright, if you wish." I softly smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Let's go. I don't want to be late for the meeting Mrs. Lovings is preparing for. She pretty much commanded me to go or else she would fail me and I don't want any trouble to start."

"Understandable," Jason stood up from his chair and took my hand to lift me on my feet and we headed towards the door.

"Kelsey Mack, congrats! One of your stories has won the all features section in town! Your story was formonial and the editors loved it!" Mrs. Lovings announced after the PowerPoint was turned off. I felt my jaw drop.

"Which story was it?"

"Mr. Satan's interview."

"Seriously?" I asked with a boring tone.

"Yes."

"Out of all my stories, the interview from first semester they loved the most." Mrs. Lovings nodded her head.

"It was very successful. You did a great job, Mack!"

"Thanks." I was somewhat disappointed. I knew that almost everyone in town worshiped Mr. Satan, but really that was a sucky interview. It didn't really show a solution to it. There were no mysterious fighters of West City; there was just a fake, hairy hero who took all the credit.

After the meeting, I told Jason my achievement and he grabbed my waist tightly and kissed me on the lips so sweetly I felt like I was in heaven. I wrapped my arms around his neck while both his hands held my cheeks and caressed them softly. His fingers were soon tangled through my hair. I wanted to stay there forever. Forget about the case, forget about everything else because I just wanted to keep kissing Jason and didn't want him to ever leave me. Eventually, I wanted some air to breathe; I broke the kiss and sighed dreamily.

"That was nice," I answered and Jason chuckled and continued to rub his thumb on my cheek gently.

"I hope it was. I'm so proud of you, Kelz."

"Thanks. I didn't really do anything to deserve it for a crappy story."

"You worked hard, that's all it matters. You worked hard to get the story."

"You really know how to flatter a girl and make her feel good."  
>"Well, you're my girlfriend and you should feel special." I gave him a quick peck on his cheek and led him towards the car and headed home.<p>

I never did wanted Saturday to come. My three best friends are going to prom, but I already had plans with Jason. I could feel my eyes get watery, but I didn't release any tears. I didn't want them to. I don't think I will ever let Jason go. It's difficult. I met him over at the school and met with Shannon, Goten, and Trunks along with Michaela. They all looked good. Jason and I were the only people who were not dressed up for the big dance.

"I wish you two would change your minds. I want you guys to go to the prom and we all have a blast!" Shannon claimed.

"I know, but we have some things to do before he leaves. We just wanted to tell you all to have a great time and enjoy yourselves," I replied.

"Alright, see you guys later!" Goten said with a bright smile on his face. I waved my hand good-bye and both Jason and I went back in his car. We drove through town and soon out of town and saw a huge bus on the countryside. Saw all kinds of men signing up and climbing up the bus stairs. Jason grabbed his bag of clothes he packed earlier and signed his name on the list to show he arrived on time and set his suitcase in the moving trailer the crew set up. He took me aside and kissed me passionately while hugging me to him. We kept kissing until we both needed air to breathe. I looked into his eyes.

"I love you," I said breathlessly. His eyes grew big, but then they softened.

"I love you, too," he answered and kissed me again. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

"I know."

"I'll be thinking of you. Always."

"Same here. I'm missing you already," I laughed a little and sighed sadly.

"I'll come back. I give you my word." I nodded and kissed him harder. He broke the kiss first and we heard the bus engine start. "I have to go. I love you." He kissed me on the lips one more time and ran towards the bus.

"I love you, too!" I yelled after him, he turned around and blew me a kiss. I did the same thing and the tears did slip down my cheeks as I stood alone in the middle of nowhere. The bus took off and disappeared through the dusk. It started raining, down pouring. I stood there for at least 10 minutes, feeling depressed and torn that Jason had to leave. "I love you," I whispered and started to cry.

I drove in Jason's car through the harsh rain, tears still streaming down my face. It was getting hard to focus. I heard the car beeping nonstop and the car stopped automactally. I stepped out of the car and opened the hood. Nothing smoky overflowed the engine, nothing looked wrong. I slammed the hood so hard and collapsed on the ground. I still didn't make it to town yet and I just got mad at myself. There was plenty of car gas for me to get back, so, I don't know what's going on, but it was working fine before.

"My life sucks!" I finally screamed, my emotions getting the better of me. "What is wrong with me that people keep leaving me? Why does life have to be complicated?" I than looked behind me and my heart nearly stopped beating. Took my breath away.

**A/N: So sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Please, let me know what you all think of this chapter! Let's see what Kelsey saw in the next chapter! Sorry if there are any grammar errors! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Last time from 'Solving the Mack Case': **

** I drove in Jason's car through the harsh rain, tears still streaming down my face. It was getting hard to focus. I heard the car beeping nonstop and the car stopped automactally. I stepped out of the car and opened the hood. Nothing smoky overflowed the engine, nothing looked wrong. I slammed the hood so hard and collapsed on the ground. I still didn't make it to town yet and I just got mad at myself. There was plenty of car gas for me to get back, so, I don't know what's going on, but it was working fine before.**

**"My life sucks!" I finally screamed, my emotions getting the better of me. "What is wrong with me that makes people leave me? Why does life have to be complicated?" I than looked behind me and my heart nearly stopped beating. It took my breath away.**

Let's see what happens next…

What I saw was like a nightmare coming to life and right in front of me. I ran and ran from the trouble that was about to exist. I didn't see the ditch before I had time to react. I slipped and fell in the dark hole. I heard my ankle crack once I finally hit the ground. I yelped, but bit my bottom lip and took a deep breath before I overreacted. I could still hear the roar of the tornado that was about to become a horror! It didn't land on the ground just yet, but I knew it was coming and the winds grew harsher and more violent that all the trees and gravel began to shake. I didn't know what to do, but then I had a crazy idea. I took out my cell phone and dialed the one person I knew I could always count on.

"Hello?" Once I heard his voice I relaxed.

"Trunks! Hey! I need your help right now!" My voice started to shake.

"What's up Kelz? Sounds like you're in pain," he replied sounding more urgent.

"I'm right on the edge of town, but there is a tornado coming towards me as we speak and I think I broke my ankle and climb out of this ditch. Please! You are only person I trust besides Jason, but he left."

"Keep talking to me! I'm on my way!"

"Thanks Trunks! I knew I could trust you," I sighed.

The growl of the tornado grew louder and I knew it was upon me. My heart thumped harder to where it started hurting my chest. "Trunks hurry!" I held my hands up hoping this nightmare would end. Everything went black. I really hate that color!

"Kelz! Kelsey can you hear me? Speak to me!" I heard a very familiar voice that made me relax. I open my eyes dramatically slow, as my blurry sight cleared I saw one person I was grateful for.

"Trunks," I whispered softly. Yes, there he was holding me in his two muscular arms. I felt a firm hand grab my cheek and his whole face softened or more relaxed I should say.

"You keep on putting me on my toes don't ya girl!" He joked while chuckling. A slight pain rippled from my right ankle I sucked in a deep breath closing my eyes. "Are you really okay Kelz?" My eyes flew open and saw worry glow in his eyes, his hand continued to rub against my bright red cheeks.

"I'm gonna take you home."

"But what about prom and Michaela?" I asked almost panicking.

"Michaela will understand and I need my mom to check you if you really are okay cause there was no tornado when I arrived here. You were unconscious with a black bruise swelling on your leg. It looks like you hit your head pretty hard. I looked at him confusion written all over my face.

"I was no hallucinating about the whole situation!" I started to freak out and sit up, but I moved to fast and caused my head to ache really fast.

"Kelz, just lie down and hurt yourself! You've been through too much." He wrapped one arm underneath my knees and the other over my shoulders and very gently lifted me up and took off toward the skies. I wrapped my slender arms around his neck afraid to fall, but right away felt comfortable in his arms and didn't mind him flying super-fast. He was like Superman and I knew I was safe. Before I closed my eyes I looked at my hand and saw something rather disturbing. The blue phoenix tattoo printed on my hand.

_**A/N: Sorry I took forever writing this chapter! I've been so busy for the past 5 or 6 months with both school and work. Just to let you all know I didn't edit this before I sent it to this website! So it might sound out of place and lots of grammar errors, but I've been working on this all night, so, I will correct it another day. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and we'll see why Kelsey has the mark of the comebackers and more of the history of the group. **_


End file.
